


Star Crossed Rivalry

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Star Crossed Rivalry [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Sons of Anarchy/ Walking Dead Crossover, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead, Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Chapter 1

“Ope…” Jax sighed as he watched his best friend tighten the straps of his saddle bag after double checking that he had everything for his road trip. “You sure about this, brother?”

“I just need to get away for a while.” Opie said as he grabbed a fresh pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his kutte and packed it on the heel of his palm. “Mom’s sick, and I promised her I’d go see her when I got out…”

“I get it.” Jax said with a nod as he took an offered cigarette from his best friend’s pack. “It’s just… you just got out this morning.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Ope snapped a little shortly around the filter of his cigarette. He sighed and ran his hands through his long hair to pull it back for the ride. “Sorry, Jax.”

“It’s OK.” He agreed with a nod as he pat Opie’s arm. 

“Look, I just spent five years in a locked box, staring at the same fucking view day in and day out. I need to clear my fucking head. I’ll be back at the table in no time.”

“Alright.” Jax said with a nod as he handed Opie his helmet. “Just ride safe, brother. Tell Mary… well, I wouldn’t tell her anything from me.” He chuckled as the pair exchanged a hug.

“Yea, I’m surprised she even wanted me to come out there.” Opie laughed as he straddled his Harley for the first time in five years. He let out a sigh of relief as he revved the engine and kicked up his kickstand. Jax stepped back as Opie walked backwards down his driveway to put Charming and his time in prison in his rear view for a while. 

——

‘Stupid fucking job.’ You thought as you stood behind the diner counter, staring through the glass doors at the empty parking lot in front of the building between the lunch and dinner ‘rushes’. ‘’s’not even a damn job. Just a waste of my fucking life.’

“You want something for lunch?” Cam, one of your father’s MC prospects called out as he threw a burger on the grill for himself.

“I’ll make a salad in a bit.” You sighed as you stood up straight and grabbed your coffee mug to refill it. “Ugh, is it fucking three o’clock yet?!” You groan loudly as the diner door opened.

“Last I checked, it was only little after two.” A male voice you didn’t recognize said behind you over the jingle of the bells on the door. You glanced over your shoulder as you put the black handled coffee pot away and cocked your eyebrow at the mountain of a man stranger that walked through the door.

“A new face.” You said as you turned in your spot and put your coffee down on the bar. “Sit anywhere you like, hun.” He nodded his head as you handed him a menu.

“Waitin’ on my mom.” He said as he grabbed a chair at the bar in front of you.

“Oh.” You said with a nod as you leaned back against the back counter. “Who’s your mom? I’ve lived in this shit hole town long enough to know everyone here. Coffee?”

“Beer.” He said as he pointed to the taps behind you. “Her name’s Mary.”

“Mary Winston?” You asked as you grabbed a glass from the shelves under the bar. “Well I’ll be damned. That would make you her not so little Harry.”

“Opie.” He corrected as you set his brew down on the counter. “So does the whole town know about me?”

“Just the ones with tits.” You teased as you picked up your coffee. “So I’d avoid the beauty salon, that dress shop on Vine, and just to be safe, the grocery store down the block. Better yet, just avoid women kind everywhere in this town.” He smiled at you as he used his thumb to wipe away the foam from on his mustache.

“Cute.”

“Thanks.” You said with a nod as you took a sip of your coffee. “I’m (Y/N). And just so you know, your mom was already here for lunch. She comes at 11:45 on Fridays.”

“Fuck.” He sighed as he ran his hand over his bandana covered head.

“She doesn’t know you’re coming, does she?” You asked. He shook his head as he rocked his cup on the bar.

“I just needed to get out of California. Figured I’d come see my mom.” You nodded your head and started to choose your next words wisely when Cam beat you to the punch.

“She’s gunna be pissed!” He laughed behind you, causing you to grab the soda gun and spray him with water through the servers window.

“Ignore him.” You said as Cam swore at you and stormed out of the kitchen to have a cigarette. “Let’s go talk. I need a cigarette anyways.”

“You’re not gunna get fired for that shit?” He asked as he grabbed his beer and followed after you.

“My dad owns the place.” You said as you shoved the diner phone in your pocket and grabbed your coffee. “So I could almost literally get away with murder here.” Opie nodded as he ducked through the door you were holding open for him. You pulled a cigarette from your crumpled pack and jumped up on the hood of your pick up truck. “I don’t mean to pry here but… when was the last time you talked to your mom? She’s said maybe three words about you in the six years she’s lived here. Thanks.” You said as he lit your cigarette for you before leaning against the truck beside you.

“About that amount of time ago.” He sighed with a glance over at you. “She uh… she wrote me off when I got my last felony.”

“Ouch. Assault?” You asked as you looked over at him.

“Arson.”

“Fire. Nice.” You said with a slow nod.

“She didn’t think so.” He said as he exhaled his drag toward the diner sign above your heads. He glanced over at you as he ashed his cigarette, finished his beer, and took another drag. “What’s your story?”

“My story?” You repeated as you looked over at him with a shake of your head. “Ain’t worth tellin’.”

“Now that’s a lie.” He countered as he put the empty glass on the curb, turned in his spot and leaned forward until his arms were resting on the hood of your truck.

“You think so?” You asked around your cigarette as you leaned back on the windshield and looked up at the sky. “Trust me, sweetheart. Ain’t no one from poo-dunk North Carolina has a story worth a grain of salt.”

“Oh, I beg to differ on that one.” You smiled and rolled your head on the glass to look over at him.

“Trust me…” You said as the distant rumble of motorcycles echoed off the mountains through the small town, signaling your father’s return home after a long week away. “It’s much simpler that way.” Opie nodded and turned his head toward the noise and stood up a little straighter as you flicked your cigarette across the lot. “If you’re planning on seeing your mom, I suggest waiting until tomorrow. She goes to the next city over to the casino on Friday nights with the other old biddy’s in town. No hotels close by really. There's a B and B down that way but the lady has like a hundred cats.”

“Fuck, I hate cats.” He said as you sat up and grabbed your coffee mug to go back to work. You nodded as you pulled a pen from your pocket and turned his arm toward you.

“I fucking hate cats, too.” You said as you scribbled your cell phone number on the crook of his arm before your father, Negan, and the rest of the Saviors pulled into the lot for a late lunch and to take over the diner for the rest of the night. “Head down to the book store down the block, wait an hour, then call me so you can follow me to my place for the night. If I don't answer, wait ‘til I call back. Trust me, you want to avoid my dad for as long as possible. He’s a dick on his best days.” Opie nodded as he stood up and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“For the beer.” He said as he handed you a ten. “See you soon, (Y/N).” You smiled at him and stayed put for a moment to watch him head over to his bike as Negan pulled in on your other side followed by the rest of his MC. You bit your lip and smiled when Opie winked at you and pulled out of the spot next to your truck as Negan came around the front of your truck to look at his only child.

“The fuck is that?” He demanded as he watched Opie take off down the street. You looked over at him, innocently and shrugged.

“He was looking for his mama.” You told him as you scooted off your truck as the girls that ran the night shift pulled in behind the club thankfully early. “Welcome home, Daddy.” He nodded as you kissed his cheek, grabbed the empty beer glass, and headed inside with Opie’s smile in mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So this is your house?” Opie asked as he looked up at your quaint three bedroom cottage.

“It looks much better inside.” You promised as you looked around to make sure none of your ‘neighbors’ were home in the private, asymmetrical cul de sac the club basically owned since they were the only people that owned houses on that ten house private street. You both looked over at a loud bang and a smile pulled at the corner of your lips when an inhuman screaming came from your home. “I hope you like dogs.”

“That’s not a fucking dog.” He said as you headed toward the front door and your weird dog. “That sounds like something’s dying.”

“Oh, it’s a dog alright.” You laughed as you pushed open the door to your open floor plan living room and kitchen. “Get back. No, get back!” You snapped as your Boston Terrier, Creature, tried to run out the front door. You crouched down as you walked and playfully pushed your dog back across the wood floors so your guest wouldn’t be attacked with kisses if he didn’t want to be.

“What is it?” Opie asked as he set his saddle bag and leather jacket down on the couch. 

“His name is Creature.” You said as you headed straight to the back door to let your pet out into the fenced in back yard. “I saw him at an adoption thing and knew his ugly mug wasn’t going to get him adopted. So I brought him home out of pity.” Opie nodded as you called him toward you with a drag of your finger so you could make sure your pup didn’t dig his way out of the fence. “So I don’t have many rules here because I just don’t fucking care but they’re pretty simple.” You said as you pulled open the wooden gate that lead to the stairs to the yard. “Rule number one, you drink my beer, you replace it as long as you are safe to ride. Store’s two blocks down the road on the left. Rule number two, no smoking cigarettes in the house. This rule is never abided by by my father and his goon squad but it’s a rule. So if you choose to break it as well and pass up on these amazing views Daddy paid for, at least open a damn door. Weed is fine indoors. No doors need to be opened.”

“Simple enough.” Ope said as he pulled up the top of your hot tub and dipped his hand in the warm water. “Jesus. This shit is making me not want to go back to California.”

“I don’t see the point of leaving Boone.” You said as you sat down at your table and kicked your feet up on the wood. You gestured toward the gorgeous view of the mountain ranges behind your house and looked over at him with a smile. “Who would want to leave this place?”

“Not me.” He said with a nod as he lit his cigarette and sat down beside you. He looked out at the view as he unzipped his sweater, making your stomach and your smile drop.

“Shit, put that back on or take the kutte off.” You hissed as you dropped your legs and looked over at your dad’s back yard to make sure none of his club members were over there. “You’re in Saviors territory.”

“I’m what?” He asked as you yanked the fronts of his sweater closed.

“It’s the MC here.” You said with fear in your eyes. “They run the south and the east coast. We’re the reason that the Sons can’t move out of New England and the West coast. Fuck, that’s why Mary hasn’t said more about you.”

“How do you know about the Sons?” He asked as he zipped his hoodie back up and sat up a little straighter. You sighed and shook your head as you searched his gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Because I’m the founding president of the Saviors’ daughter.”

“Fuck me.” He groaned as he looked over at the house you had been looking at.

“Look, you’re fine.” You said as you scrambled to find a way to help him out in enemy territory. “Just take off the kutte, and put it under a bed. You can grab it on your way out of town. And it’s chilly enough here that wearing that jacket to cover any ink is acceptable. Just keep to yourself, don’t rock the boat, and don’t mention the Sons. You’ll make it outta here alive.” He nodded his head as you grabbed your cigarette and inhaled deeply.

“Why are you helping me?” He asked as he reached into his jacket for his cigarettes since his had burned out. You looked over at him as you got up to let Creature back on to the porch.

“Because you have a kindness in your eyes that I don’t see much in the locals in this town because of who I am. I build my opinions of people on the story their eyes tell. Yours say they’ve seen some shit but that’s not the person you would want to be if it wasn’t expected of you.” He nodded his head slowly as he looked down at the little beast snorting at his ankles and a huffed laughed escaped his lips.

“Fuck, he is really fucking ugly.”

“Told you.” You said as you put out your cigarette. “So you still gunna stick around?”

“For a while.” He said with a shrug as he pat his thigh, letting Creature happily jump up on his lap. “Gotta experience the view of the stars from your hot tub before I leave.”

“Of course you do.” You laughed as you got up from your chair. “Come on, we gotta go put your bike in my pathetic excuse for a garage and hide any other Sons evidence you got.”

——

“What’s your opinion on being a legacy?” Opie asked as he built up the fire in your living room fireplace while you prepared dinner. You shrugged your shoulder as you skewered a piece of top sirloin on a skewer and grabbed a red pepper slice to add next.

“Over rated.” You said with a glance up at him. “I am definitely not in the club but being Negan’s daughter puts this stigma over me that I can’t stand. Most people around here avoid me like the plague out of fear but I’m actually a really nice girl.” You looked up at him as you tossed your begging dog a small piece of carrot, causing him to snort loudly through his squished in nose to devour it as fast as possible. “I can’t get a date to save my damn life because most guys are terrified of my father.”

“Yea, I get that.” He said as he stuck his hand in the fire place to quickly adjust the log he had just put in before it was engulfed in flames. “My Dad was one of the First Nine. As a kid, everyone in the neighborhood avoided me and my boy, Jax. Almost like we were tainted. My birthday parties as a kid consisted of a bunch of old, drunk dudes and crow eater’s kids.” Huffed through your nose as you finished the last meat skewer and moved on to the shrimp and scallops ones.

“Negan’s harlots.” You said with a nod. “Skanks. Whores. Gold diggers…”

“All of the above.” He agreed as he set one more log on the pile and sat back on the wood floor. “Did teachers single you out?”

“In my younger years.” You said with a laugh. “But then I started living up to the expectations they put on me. I used to flip desks and throw shit. I would swear up a storm every chance I got, and I can’t tell you how many times I told male and female teachers to suck my dick. I finally just dropped out my freshman year and got my GED a year later just to avoid the stigma people were putting on me. But, like it did you, I eventually embraced those shoes. I’m a biker’s daughter. Nothing I can do about it. Cross me, and I’ll bash your fucking head in with a baseball bat. Play nice, and I’m a fucking sweetheart.”

“Well fuck.” Opie laughed as he got up off the floor and pulled up his dark blue jeans. “I thought that was just a guy thing. I tend to blow shit up if you cross me.” You laughed and shook your head as you both looked over at the rumble of a motorcycle outside. Your laughter died in your throat as you set down the last skewer on the plate to take out to the grill.

“Fuck.” You sighed as Creature went running over to the door (and accidentally slammed into it like he always did) to say hi to your dad and who ever else he brought with him. “Like I said, nothing about the Sons.” Opie nodded as the sounds of boots walking down the porch from the driveway to your front door played an ominous song over Creature’s screaming barks. Your visitor threw on his jacket to hide the bottom of a reaper tattoo on his right arm and got it zipped just as your father threw open the front door. He hesitated for a moment, glaring daggers at Opie as you grabbed a couple beers from the fridge for him, his Sergeant at Arms, DJ, his VP, Simon, and a tag along soldier named Dwight.

“The fuck are you?” He demanded as he used his boot to keep your dog inside for you.

“Dad, this is Opie.” You said as you popped the top of his beer and held it out to him. “He’s crashing in my guest bedroom until his mom’s back from the casino tomorrow.” Your visitor stood up a little straighter and respectfully took a step toward your father as the four club members glared at the unfamiliar, bearded man in your living room. You let the stand off go on for a moment before you sighed and stepped around the counter to get to your dad with his beer.

“Stop it.” You said as you pushed his arm and looked up at him. “Not in my house.” His eyes darted down to look at you as you held up his beer with an innocent smile. “I was just about to put dinner on the grill. You staying?” He nodded his head as he cupped the back of your head, and kissed your forehead.

“Gotta spend time with my little princess.” He replied as he took a swig of his beer and stepped around you. “What’s your name, boy?”

“Opie.” Your guest said as he offered the president his hand. “Just passing through.”

“I’d sure fucking hope so.” Negan said as he simply looked at Opie’s hand on his way to the kitchen to cook dinner. “Wouldn’t want something to fucking happen to ya.”

“Dad, quit!” You snapped again. “I promise you, I will kick you out.”

“You fucking think so.” Negan grumbled as he grabbed the tray of skewers and headed toward the back door. “Come on, mutt.” You rolled your eyes as Creature happily followed your dad to the porch to go with him down to the grill.

“Like I said.” You repeated as you put your hand on Opie’s arm and gave it a gently squeeze. “He’s a dick. Wanna smoke before dinner?” He nodded slowly and followed you toward the back porch. You glanced over at Dwight with your eyebrows raised as he tried to follow the other three men outside. “Rice and corn ain’t gunna fucking cook itself, D.” Simon laughed and grabbed two beers from the counter as you dipped outside.

“Prospect?” Opie whispered where only you could hear. You shook your head and made sure DJ and Simon were out of earshot before moving your chair closer to his.

“Patch, unfortunately.” You breathed as you looked at Dwight in the kitchen window. “He’s a snake. Saved my and my dad’s ass in a shoot out ‘bout fifteen years back as a prospect and used that as a bargaining chip to get his patch. So now he’s kept on a short leash, and treated like a new prospect when there’s not another one in the room.”

“Hazing a patch. Nice.” He said as he sparked his lighter and held it out for you.

“Such a gentleman.” You said as you lit your smoke and sat back in your chair. “So what’s Charming like?”

“Hot.” He laughed as he moved his arm when you kicked your sock covered feet up on his chair beside him. “Probably looks about the same as it does here.” You nodded in agreement as you looked over your shoulder at your dad’s booming laugh.

“Do you ever want to leave? Like permanently?” He shrugged his shoulders and rested his arm on your crossed ankles.

“Could you turn your back on your family?” He countered as he searched your eyes in the setting sunlight. “It’s not that simple of an answer. The club sucks you in, claims your soul. You know as well as I do it’s not something you walk away from even if you want to.” You nodded in agreement as you finished a cigarette and pulled a joint from the pack. “I thought about it a lot in the box. Wondering if I could turn my back on my brothers, on the family that took me in when my mom walked away, and my old man. I wondered what life would be like if I blacked out my ink and faded away. Or just went Nomad and disappeared forever into the setting sun. But I don’t think I could walk away from the life.” You nodded your head slowly, completely understanding where he was coming from.

“I’d be scared he’d come find me.” You whispered. “I love it here but… well, you know.” Opie opened his mouth to respond but your father coming up the stairs silenced him.

“Keep your fucking hands off my daughter.” He growled on his way into the house. “Foods up in five.” You once again rolled your eyes and passed off the joint.

“Ignore his stupid demands.” You said as you brushed your toes against his elbow. “You wanna bend me over the fucking rail and fuck me until the sun comes up, go for it. Free country.”

“Honestly, I’d love to but I’m afraid I’d lose my fucking dick.”

“I’d protect you.” You giggled with a smile. “You seem worth protecting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you know how much of a fucking baby you are?” You asked your dog as you carried him the last block to your house. “Huh? You’re just a big old baby because of a damn chihuahua. Thing is like half your fucking size and you just run off, screaming like a little bitch.” You tilted your head to look at your fur child with a shake of your head. “No wonder mommy was the only one who wanted you. My ugly little baby boy. Scared of his own shadow…”

“Aren’t you supposed to put him down to walk him?” Opie asked, causing you to jump back and pull a gun from the small of your back. He raised his hands in surrender and chuckled as you scowled.

“Good way to get yourself killed.” You said as you put your gun back and set Creature down on the ground.

“Didn’t realize you carried, too.” He said as he moved his jacket aside with his hand in the pocket to show you a glimpse of the piece he had in a shoulder harness under his arm.

“Think you’re a faster draw?” You asked as you stopped beside his bike and glanced at the electrical tape on the gas tank. “What…?”

“Hides the giant SOA lettering.” He said as you took the cigarette from his hand. “And we can put it to the test one day if you want.” You nodded and handed him back his cigarette.

“I’ll win.” You said with a smile. “So what’s up? Thought you were spending time with your mama.”

“That was my intention.” He said as he took the last drag of his cigarette and put it out on the bottom of his boot. “But it was apparently one sided.”

“Damn.” You said as you bent down and caught Creature around the middle before he went wandering off. “You wanna go for a ride? I wanna show you something.”

“I got nothing else to do today.” You smiled and nodded as you glanced at your house.

“Let me put the little scaredy cat up. Give me a second?”

“Take your time.” He agreed with a smile.

——

“Not really dressed for hiking when there’s no fucking path.” Opie said as he followed you down an unmaintained, basically non existent path in the middle of nowhere. You smirked and looked back over your shoulder at him as he pulled up his jeans so he wouldn't trip, making the chain holding his wallet swing even more on his hip and catch a twig.

“Will you relax?” You laughed as you stepped over a rock and took a left at a tree with a small peace sign carved into it. “We’re almost there.” He hummed behind you, and ducked under a low hanging branch as the path opened up to your ‘hiding spot’; a small little hot spring hidden in a cluster of trees. “My mom found this place as a kid. She used to bring me here when I was young when the club went into lockdown. She didn’t want me to be in harms way or around a bunch of drunk guys and sluts at that young age and this was my dad’s compromise.”

“This is beautiful.” He said as you walked past him toward a giant rock on the bank.

“You coming in?” You asked as you pulled off your shoes and socks and put them on the rock. “It’s a hot spring.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” He asked as you pulled off your shirt and tossed it on your shoes.

“No, I’m just stripping for my health.” You laughed as you pulled off your jogging pants. You cocked your eyebrow at him as he tilted his head and shamelessly checked out your body. “Hey! Little privacy?” He smirked at you and turned to the side so you could take off your bra and panties. You climbed up the rock and dove in to the exactly 97 degree water, and when you surfaced, you called him forward with your finger. “Your turn.”

“You’re outta your damn mind.” He said as he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off.

“You’re the one that decided to come back over to my house.” You teased as you tread water. “You coulda went home. Your fault.” You heard his slight chuckle as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head revealing the perfect combination of muscle to tattooed man. You bit your lip and nodded to yourself as he started unbuckling his belt before he noticed you staring.

“Your turn.” He called out with a twirl of his finger.

“You’re no fun.” You complained as you obliged and turned in the water. You swam around for a few moments before a splash directly behind you startled you. A half second later, you were yanked under the water by your ankles. “You son of a bitch!” You laughed when you surfaced as you both wiped the water from your eyes.

“Blame yourself.” He chuckled as he pushed his hair back out of his face. “This is amazing.”

“Told you.” You sighed, contently.

“So this place is sacred to you.” Opie said as he laid back in the water the slightest bit. “Why would you bring me here?”

“Honestly?” You asked as you swam over to a partially submerged rock and sat down on a flat spot you knew was there. “I love coming here. I come here to hide, to think, to talk to my mom. It’s just the perfect place in the world where the club doesn’t exist. Guns, and hate, and death don’t exist here. The only thing that matters here is nature. I brought you because not only did you come back, proving that there is such a thing as a man that’s not intimidated by my father, but I know that there is no way in hell you could find it again without me.”

“OK, let’s get something straight here.” He said as he swam over to you and searched under the water with his hands for a place to sit as well. “Your dad is fucking terrifying. And I’m not scared of shit. But for someone to look at me the way you do, knowing exactly what kinda life I lead, and open their home anyways? Shit, I need to get to know you no matter how fucking intimidating your dad is.”

“You say that now. But he’s gunna find out you’re a Son sooner or later.”

“Well here’s to hoping it’s later.” He said with a smile. His eyes trailed away to look around your little haven before looking down at the barely murky water. “Look, I don’t know how to say this… but I like you. I wanna get to know you, but I know that doing so is risky for so many reasons. I think it’d be worth figuring out…”

“What about Charming? Your brothers?” 

“Told ‘em I’m staying with my sick mother for a while.”

“You don’t even know me…”

“Don’t I?” He said as he finally looked over at you. “We both know how fast paced the MC life can be. And if I learned anything in prison, it’s to grab life by the fucking balls. I have something in front of me that could last a day or a month, maybe even a year or forever. But why should we deny ourselves a little bit of fun one way or another? Even if it is for a short time.”

“So what, you wanna be my friend with benefits?” You said with a hint of sarcasm in your tone as you leaned back against the rock, letting just the tops of your breasts peak out above the water. 

“Fuck buddy, girlfriend, friend, old lady… why does it have to have a label? Why can’t it just be two people, who appreciate what’s in front of them for as long as possible?” You looked away from him with a sigh as he gestured to you and your spot in general.

“Ope, this is a bad idea.” You said as he pushed off the rock and swam in front of you.

“I’m all about bad ideas, sweetheart.” He said as he easily lifted you off the rock. “I’m a fucking Son.”

“A Son with a death wish.” You said as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“That’s the best kind of Son.” He said as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his chest. “Come on, (Y/N). Admit it. You wouldn’t have invited me to your house if you didn’t wanna fuck me, too.”

“Oh, you cocky son of a bitch.” You laughed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, and leaned forward to capture his lips with yours. He hummed against your lips and hugged you tight as he kept you both afloat in the water. After a few moments, he pulled back to catch his breath, sending a shiver down your spine when his wet beard brushed across your chest.

“Goddamn it, Opie. You’re gunna be the fucking death of me.”

“Worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Negan was used to going all day or more without seeing you for one reason or another. If it wasn’t because of club business, it was because of the adventurous ‘hippie’ soul you had inherited from Lucille. Just like his late wife, you were always spending your days getting lost in the woods, or making a new jogging path through the neighborhood he and your mother had called home since before you were even born. He knew that there was a ninety-nine percent chance if you didn’t come home at night, you could be found down by the little lake your mother loved to take you to as a child, camping out under the stars, and telling her all about your day.

He wasn’t, however, used to seeing you coming home from fuck only knows on the back of some assholes motorcycle.

“The fuck is this shit?” He growled to Simon as he watched you get off the bike right before Opie. His eyes narrowed as the tall, tattooed man tickled your sides before picking you up over his shoulder and carrying you toward the front door of your house. Negan leapt to his feet as the sounds of your laughter danced across the mountain. “Fuck this shit. Where’s my fucking gun?”

“It’s just a guy, boss.” Simon called out toward Negan’s back before he sighed and followed his president through the small line of trees between your houses. “Aw, man. Fuck.” He sighed to himself as Negan walked right into your house without even knocking.

“Out!” Negan roared, causing Opie to startle and fall off of you on to the floor from the couch. You lurched upright, momentarily grateful that you had only just gotten back and hadn’t been able to get farther than you were.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” You screeched as you pulled your shirt back into place and got to your feet. “You can’t just walk in here…”

“Fuck I can’t!” Your father said as he took a couple steps back from you pushing him toward the door. “I can do whatever the fuck I want, little girl.”

“No, you can’t!” You repeated as you glared up at him. “This is my fucking house!”

“That I fucking payed for!” He snapped back as Simon shook his head at Opie before the latter could interject. 

“And I’m not one of your fucking things you can boss around!” You screamed as you shoved your father back toward the front door again. “I’m your fucking kid!”

“And as my fucking kid, you should show some Goddamn respect!”

“You want respect?” You asked as you jabbed your finger into his chest. “Then give me some fucking respect in return. Don’t come fucking barging into my mother fucking house, demanding my fucking company to fucking leave. I’m an adult, Dad, not a child. I can make my own choices on who I have in my house. I am old enough to be able to look at someone and know if they are good or fucking bad for me. And if you were to take five fucking seconds to be a fucking father and not try to fucking scare off every fucking guy I try to bring home, maybe you would see that you did a really good fucking job in raising me!” Negan blinked at you a couple times in shock as you glanced over and pointed at Simon. “And get your goon out of my house!”

“Fuck, could you be anymore like your mother?” Negan asked as his face softened the slightest bit, revealing your father to you and not the president of the MC. You sighed and put your hands on your hips with a small shake of your head.

“Are you done barging in to my fucking house?” He rolled his eyes, sarcastically and gestured for Simon to leave before sizing up Opie.

“House party tomorrow night.” He said as he looked back down at you. “Bring him if you think he can handle his fucking own.”

“Oh no.” You said as Negan turned on his heel and walked out the front door without a glance back. “You’re not using the club to scare him off!”

“Nine PM daughter!” He chuckled as he headed back through the trees. “Everyone’s coming.” You froze in the doorway for a moment and rapped your fingers on the frame as he disappeared into his house with Simon. 

“Mother fucker.” You grumbled as you grabbed the front door and slammed it closed. 

“What?” You shook your head and turned around to look at the man standing in your living room.

“He wants you to meet the presidents of every Saviors charter tomorrow night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“About fucking time you got here.” Negan said as you lead Opie into the Saviors club house, the Sanctuary, at quarter ‘til ten the next night. “I told you nine.”

“And I didn’t know what to wear.” You said as you kissed his cheek and glanced at the pool game he was playing with your ‘uncle’ Rick, the president of the Alexandria charter out of Virginia. “We’re going to get a drink.”

“Not without saying hello to your Aunt first, you’re not.” Your ‘aunt’, Michonne said as she stood up with a smile.

“Aunt ‘Chonne!” You cooed as you let go of Opie’s hand for a moment to give the VP of Alexandria a hug. “How’s Virginia?” 

“Cold.” She said as she took a step back and looked over at Opie. “Who’s this, a new prospect?”

“It’s Opie.” He said with a smile as he stepped forward and shook Michonne’s hand. “Not looking to prospect.”

“He’s just here to stake his claim on my heart.” You said with a glance over at your dad as he talked to Rick in hushed tones about your date.

“Oh no.” Michonne breathed as she looked over at her husband with a shake of her head.

“Oh yea.” You confirmed. “So I purposely came late, plan on staying just long enough to say hi to everyone, then I’m getting out of here as fast as physically possible so I don’t lose another one to the club.”

“Good choice.” She said with a nod as she eyed Opie up and down. “Looks like a keeper.” You smiled as a slight flush rose on Opie’s cheeks.

“I hope so.” You said as you wrapped your arm around his waist and looked up at him with a smile. “He seems like the perfect balance of trouble.”

“That would be you.” He teased as he rubbed your shoulder and looked at the patches on the front of her leather kutte.

“Hey, is Maggie here yet?” You asked as you looked around the crowded room.

“She’s up in the President’s suite with the boy.” Michonne said as she pointed to the back stairs. “Little man wasn’t feeling well, so she had to bring him along for the weekend trip.”

“Shit.” You sighed as you looked back at the stairs that lead to the countless amounts of dorms in the repurposed old factory. “Poor thing. I’ll head up there in a bit to say hi then. Get a drink first.”

“Stay out of trouble, little girl.” She said as she kissed your cheek before reaching out to squeeze Opie’s arm. “Stay strong.” He nodded his head as the VP turned her attention back to her husband and your dad with a scowl on her face.

“Female patches?” Opie asked as he lead you through the crowd toward the giant bar that took up half the far wall of the room.

“We’re a club of equality.” You told him with a nod. “My mom started it when a woman named Regina wanted to prospect when I was around 11. My mom told my dad to let her do it, knowing full well that Gigi would outshine any other prospect. And damn did she ever. She patched in a month early of her prospect term, and started a whole new wave of female members in the ranks.” Opie nodded as you ordered two beers from the prospect behind the bar that you knew wasn’t going to make it in the club much longer. You passed him his drink and gestured to the couch you always claimed as yours when you were at the club house with your bottle. 

“Officers positions were always for men.” You said as two Kingdom patches got up from your couch for you. You sat down beside Opie and put your legs over his lap to subtly tell people to leave you alone. “It wasn’t just a gender thing, it just happened that all the positions have been taken by men since the club started. Until Glenn. He was the President of the Hilltop just outside of Atlanta. About six years ago, he found out he had cancer. Took him quick. When he was asked who he wanted to replace his legacy, his answer was his wife, Maggie. My dad didn’t hesitate to agree to Maggie being the president to show me that I could one day do the same thing. Sort of a double edged threat, and promise you know.”

“Wow.” He breathed as he brushed his hand across your jean covered shins. “But you never prospected?”

“I never wanted to.” You said with a glance over at your father. “My mom was never a fan of the MC, but she loved my father more than life itself. She passed away just after my 13th birthday. The heartbreak from losing her coupled with the women of the club trying to mother me after her death to get closer to my dad, pushed me farther away from the club. My dad got to the point where he realized that if he pushed me toward prospecting when I turned 17, he’d lose me forever. So he backed off me following his footsteps. And instead, he let me go… on a short leash, of course. And then he tried to get all the guys I brought home that would take me away to prospect to try to get me to stay close to the club.” You looked up at Opie with a smile and leaned into his chest. “Guess I just had to go to a rival club to find a date.”

“Well lucky me.” He said as he brushed his fingertips down your spine. You smiled and nodded as he leaned down to give you a chaste kiss while your ex, Alden, called out your name.

“You gunna say hi or what?” He asked.

“Fuck off, Alden.” You said as you rolled your head on Opie’s chest to look over at him. “Go shove your head back up my dad’s ass.” Opie choked back a laugh as you kicked your legs off his lap and reached out your hand for his. “Come on. Let’s go mingle.”

“Wait, (Y/N). I just wanted to say…” Alden tried until your six foot four beau stood up and towered over him. 

“Pretty sure the lady said fuck off.” Ope said with a shrug as he reached out for your hand. “But you could always keep trying to talk to my old lady. That works too.” You tried to keep your face unreadable as you turned around to look at Opie with a small smile.

“Word choice.” You whispered as Alden walked away, thankfully not noticing the title Opie used. “Old lady is more of an MC term.”

“Fuck. Sorry, baby.” You nodded your head as you glanced at the few people around you that were thankfully too lost in their own conversations or the music to notice Opie’s slip. You nodded your head and laced your arm with his.

“Let’s go, trouble.”

——

“Daddy.” You said softly, not wanting to interrupt his poker game to much. “We’re leaving.” Negan barely glanced over at you as his words registered in his head before he turned in the chair to look at you and his watch.

“It’s not even fucking midnight!” He shouted as he threw his cards face down on the table. “He…”

“He’s taking me home.” You said as you stepped back toward Opie before your dad could get to him to pull him away. “Daddy, please…”

“I need to have a fucking drink with the man.” He said as he searched your eyes.

“Dad.” You repeated as you put your hand on his chest. “Please. Not him.” Your father sighed subtly and reached up to put his hand on yours on his chest.

“Are you fucking sure about this asshole?” He asked loud enough for only you to hear over the music. You nodded your head and smiled, knowing how tricky your dad could be when he wants answers which would only lead to trouble if you didn’t leave at that moment.

“I’m sure.” You repeated. Your father nodded his head and bent down to kiss your forehead.

“Make sure you lock up the house. I’m staying here tonight.” You nodded your head as he sized Opie up. “Make sure you get my fucking daughter home.”

“You got it.” He said with a nod as you reached back for his hand.

“Bye Dad!” You squeaked as you turned on your heel and pulled Opie out of the side room after you. You said good bye to a few people between you and the door before making your way into the cold night air. “You know what I think?” You said as you turned in your spot in the moon light. “I think… since we won’t have any nosy neighbors… a lovely dip in the hot tub is just want the two of us need.” He hummed and wrapped his arms around your middle as he walked you backwards to his motorcycle.

“I think that sounds like fucking heaven.” You let out a squealed laugh as he lifted up and set you down on the seat of his bike. He playfully nipped at your bottom lip as you wrapped your arms and legs around his body. “Let’s go, beautiful.” You nodded your head and shifted back on the seat as he straddled his bike and passed you back your helmet. The ride back was beautifully peaceful and you were pulling up your private road in under twenty minutes. You couldn’t stop yourself the entire journey from teasing your companion, and because of that, clothes hit the wood floor as fast as physically possible the second you walked in the door. The two of you fucked and came before you even made it out the back door.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.” You laughed as you lowered yourself into the hot water. “We were supposed to have a beer, stare at the stars, and fuck slowly and passionately…”

“I don’t do slow and passionate.” Opie chuckled as he got in beside you and pulled you onto his lap. “I fuck. Hard, fast, and fucking rough.”

“And you are oh so fucking good at it.” You said as you ran your fingertips up his bare, tattooed chest. “I could happily fuck you all fucking day.”

“I am up for that challenge.” He said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and brushed your hands across the Sons tattoo on his back. You smiled and rested your forehead against his as he pulled your hips back toward his.

“Promise?”

“For as long as you want me, baby.” You smiled and captured his lips with yours as he lined himself up and pushed himself back into your core. Your mouth fell slack as you moved your legs on the seat to get him as deep as physically possible.

“Fuuuck.” You moaned as you held his shoulders and leaned back for even more room. Opie instantly stood up and turned so that you were partially sitting on the seat. He growled and spread your legs wider as he found his footing.

“Goddamn I could fucking live between your fucking legs, woman.”

“Opie, fucking move!”

“Yea ma’am.” He teased as he gripped your thighs and picked up a forceful pace. You laced your fingers in his long hair and pulled him down to you with a throaty whine. He nodded his head as he devoured your lips. Every inch of your body thrummed with need as he fucked you like your lives depended on it. Your moans echoed across your yard, like a kinky symphony for nature to hear. Both of you tried to hold on to one another in the water, your limbs slipping across each others bodies until Opie finally gave up.

“Come here.” He growled as he pulled out of you and lifted you up out of the water into the chilly air. He jumped out of the hot tub behind you and quickly bent you over the side before slamming back into you from behind.

“Oh fuck, Ope.” You gasped as you propped your foot up on the stairs and held on to the edge of the tub.

“Fuck, so much better.” He said as he grabbed your hair and your shoulder to hold on to. “Cum for me, little girl. Cum on my dick. Let me fucking feel you, baby.” You whined and nodded your head as you risked letting go of the edge of your hot tub to find your clit.

“Opie, so close.” You whined as you rubbed fast circles on your bud. Opie gave a quick, firm yank of your hair, sending you over the edge as a quivering mess. With a shout, Opie came right after you, burying himself deep in your warmth as a shiver raced down your spine. You fell on the plastic siding and reached back to pull Opie down on top of you to keep you both warm. 

“OK, come here.” He said after a moment as he forced himself to pull out and picked you up. “It’s fucking cold.” You giggled and nodded in agreement as he shifted you in his arms and set you back into the warm water. He quickly jumped in after you, splashing water all over the place as he huddled down into the water as deep as he could go and pulling you on his lap.

“Perfect.” You said as you curled into his chest, trying to take whatever warmth you could from him. He nodded his head and kissed forehead as he held you tight to his chest.

“Perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Ope.” You said softly as you sat on his lap beside the fire pit outside the Sanctuary on New Years morning. Your boyfriend of almost four months hummed as he dragged his fingers in lazy patterns on your thigh and on Creature’s back in your lap. “What’s California really like?”

“Sunny.” He chuckled softly as he rested his bearded cheek on your forehead. “Warm, all year round. It can get so damn hot sometimes.” You smiled and curled into his chest some more as you looked around the empty parking lot in the soft glow of the moon and dwindling fire’s light.

“What about your brothers?” You whispered as you looked up at him. His eyes darted down at you since you were bringing up a topic you never wanted to hear about before and a small smile pulled at the corners of his dimpled cheeks.

“They’re all fucking idiots.” He chuckled as he sat back in his chair. “Let’s see, you know about Jax. Then there’s Tig, who is so fucking horny, he’d fuck a tree if it had an opening shaped like a hole.”

“Sounds familiar.” You giggled as you opened your blanket covered arms so that Creature could move up your chest a bit to stay warm (and continue to hide from the evil fireworks that the club had stopped shooting a couple hours before.) “That’s DJ to a T.”

“Then there’s Juice, our Puerto Rican tech guy that has these tribal tattoos on either side of his mohawk. He’s a character. But nothing like Happy. He’s just…” He chuckled and shook his head as he made sure your blanket was tightly tucked around your body, protectively. “He’s a fucking piece of work.”

“Can we go?” You whispered as you searched his hazel eyes. “Please?”

“You wanna go to California?” He asked as he sat back in his chair to look at you better. 

“You’ve been talking about them in your sleep.” You said as you reached up to fix his beanie for him so it was over his ears more. “Calling out for the Sons. I feel bad keeping you here, baby.”

“Hey, you’re not keeping me here.” He cooed as he shook his head. “I’m staying by choice.”

“Opie…” You said as tears filled your eyes. “You have to go back to your club.”

“Then you’re coming with me.” He said as he wiped your tears away with his thumb. “Because I’m not leaving the woman I’m falling for.”

“Ope.” You tried again but he shook his head.

“It’s nonnegotiable.” He stated as he hugged you to his chest and laid his cheek on the top of your head. “I go, you go. ’s’all there is to it.” You nodded your head as the side door to the Sanctuary flew open.

“You’re still fucking here?” Negan asked as he strolled up to the dwindling fire and lit a cigarette. “Figured you woulda headed home couple fucking hours ago.”

“It’s too cold to move.” You sighed as you looked at your shirtless, scratch covered father. “Eww, put a fucking shirt on.”

“Go the fuck home.” He retorted as he flopped down on one of the many chairs that had surrounded the New Years Eve bonfire the club held every year. You sighed, and wrapped your arms around Creature as you got off Opie’s lap.

“Don’t let Frankie scratch you anymore.” You said as you bent down to kiss his cheek on your way to your truck. “It’s just fucking tacky. Like this fucking hickey…”

“Fuck off.” Negan laughed as you jabbed your finger into the mark on his neck before jumping out of his reach with a giggle.

“You’re not in high school anymore, old man.” You called out over your shoulder as you pulled open the passenger door of your truck and got in. You glanced over at Opie as he got into the drivers seat, and started your truck. “You ever give me a hickey, it better be somewhere Negan can’t fucking see it. I’ll never hear the end of it after that shit.”

“Guess it’s a good thing he can’t see the fucking scratches you leave behind, then.” He laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot to get you home since it was nearly four in the morning. Negan watched you leave with a sigh as he took the last couple drags of his cigarette. He shook his head with a smile as he got up at the same moment Dwight stepped out of the shadows of the building.

“Boss. We need to talk.”

“Fuck off, Dwight.” Negan growled as he flicked his cigarette into the fire pit. “I’m going to bed.”

“But Negan, it’s about that guy…”

“Fuck off, Dwight.” He repeated as he headed back inside to go to bed, too tired and drunk to deal with whatever bullshit the moron had to say that late at night. “Find me tomorrow if it’s so fucking important.” The subordinate nodded his head and stepped back into the shadows to continue to keep watch, knowing that his news about your traitorous choices was going to finally get him the spot at the table he deserved.

——

“I don’t wanna get up.” You groaned as you covered your face with the pillow to block out the bright afternoon sun light pouring through the windows. “Too bright.”

“Stop talking.” Opie groaned against your bare stomach as he, too tried to hide from the sun in your stomach. You whined and barely tried to push his head off your body in protest.

“I have to pee.” You said as you ran your fingers through his long, sleep tangled hair and let your hand fall on his back.

“Not allowed to move.” He replied as he wrapped his arms around you tighter. You nodded your head under the pillow and held his head in place until your bedroom door flew open so hard, the knob made a hole in the wall. 

“A Son!” Negan roared, causing you to sit bolt upright in bed. “You brought a fucking Son to my fucking clubhouse?!”

“Daddy…” You tried as you held your sheets to your sports bra covered chest and scooted across the bed toward Opie to protect him.

“Move.” He growled as all seven patches flooded into your bedroom, pulling you away from Opie and ripping him from your bed.

“Opie!” You screamed as you pulled against Regina’s arms.

“Get him the fuck out of here.” Negan snapped as he glared daggers at you. “We’ll drop his corpse at SAMCRO’s doorstep.”

“Daddy, no!” You screamed over Opie’s roars as you fought against the Savior holding you back. “Daddy!” Negan rounded on you as you elbowed Regina in the stomach, and pulled away from her.

“You’re no fucking daughter of mine.” He spat. Your blood ran cold as he turned out of your room and walked away.

“Daddy… Daddy, don’t do this.” You begged as you tore after him down the stairs. “Daddy, please. He wasn’t a spy or anything. He was just there. Daddy, let him go!” Tears streamed down your cheeks as you ran barefoot down the front porch. “Opie!” You screamed as he was thrown into the back of a windowless van. “Baby, I’m sorry! Opie!” You met his panicked eyes for only a moment as the doors were slammed closed and Dwight pressed the barrel of a gun to your forehead.

“Keep her ass here.” Negan said as he straddled his bike and looked at you with more hate than you had ever seen before in your life. “I’ll fucking deal with her tomorrow when his fucking dead body is on it’s way to fucking Charming.” You screamed ‘no’ at the top of your lungs as the van pulled out of your driveway. You held on to the rail with a death grip to keep you up right as your father shook his head at you once more before following the van back to the Sanctuary. The moment the taillights of the van were out of sight, you turned and took off back into your house, slamming and locking the door before Dwight could get inside after you. 

You jumped over Creature, who was barking and screaming at your door and you, and took the stairs back up to your bedroom two at a time. You dug through the jeans Opie had on the night before to find his phone before grabbing his slightly dusty kutte from under the bed. You found Mary’s phone number in his phone and hit send on your way to the dresser to pack.

“Opie?” Mary asked as you started to throw every article of clothing both of you had toward the bed.

“No, it’s (Y/N).” You said with a shake of your head as you wiped away your tears. “Negan knows Opie is a Son.” You heard her inhale deeply as you grabbed your suitcase from your closet and headed over to the bed to pack what you had out with shaking hands. “You need to leave Boone. Get out while you can…”

“What about my Harry?” She asked as you shoved stacks of shirts and underwear into the bag. You froze for a moment and looked up at the kutte laying on the bed in front of you and the black, Savior’s skull and dual crossed rifle banner hanging up on your wall.

“I’ll get him.” You said with conviction as you went back to packing. “I’ll get him back to Charming in one piece if it’s the last thing I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

You were grateful that your dad was a creature of habit. You knew Opie was being held in a ‘cell’ in the Sanctuary, waiting for an audience with the other charters for his execution as a traitor. You knew there was a guard at the back door, and two outside the cell door. And you also knew that your father would be fast asleep at precisely eleven forty-five like he was every night. At exactly one am, when you knew most of the club would be sound asleep, you double checked the tranquilizer dart gun you stole from Creature’s vet, left the shadows of the trees surrounding the clubhouse and crept inside.

You felt a little bad for tranquilizing DJ, who had unfortunately pulled outside guard duty for the night, but you found great joy in darting Dwight and another prospect in their spots outside the cell. You made sure to check the two hallways leading to the cells for any other Saviors before grabbing the keys from Dwight’s pocket and kicking him in the face for good measure. 

“Opie!” You hissed as you unlocked the only cell door that was closed of the four. “Baby?” You pulled the door open and ducked as your boyfriend swung. “Hey, whoa! It’s me!” You squeaked as you pulled the door open wide so the hall light would flood the pitch black cell. He blinked at you through swollen, blood covered eyes and your heart broke even more for him. 

“(Y/N)…”

“I’m here.” You said as he all but collapsed into your arms in sheer exhaustion. You nodded your head and hugged him tight for a moment before pulling back to look at him. “We have to go. We have to go now. I’m gunna get you out of here.”

“Are you?” Regina asked behind you. Your head whipped over at her and you choked on a sob as you tried to use your small body to block the broken man behind you.

“Gigi, please.” You begged as you wrapped your hand around the handle of the tranq gun. “He’s not a spy or anything…” You shook your head and looked over at Opie. “Please…” She sighed heavily and looked over at Dwight and the prospects bodies on the floor.

“Just because of Lucille.” She said as she turned and walked away. “One hour is all you get.” You nodded at her back and draped Opie’s arm over your shoulders.

“Let’s go, Ope. Let’s go, we gotta hurry.” He grunted and nodded as he tried to get his feet under him thanks to the beatings and blood loss he had received all afternoon from the club. You dragged his naked body out the back door to the woods where your truck was waiting. You helped him into the passenger seat, where Creature was waiting impatiently for his daddy in his blue snow jacket, and handed him a pair of sweats before shutting the door. Your heart pounded in your chest as you ran to the drivers side and took off like a bat out of hell.

“Baby, what can I do?” You asked as you pulled out onto the main road and sped out of town.

“Call Jax.” He groaned as he pulled on the sweats and laid down on the bench seat. “He’ll help.” You nodded your head as Creature jumped down on the floor to his bed and curled up in a ball to finally fall asleep. You grabbed Opie’s cell from the dash and pulled up Jax’s numbers, praying that Mary had made it out of North Carolina, too. 

“Yea, Ope?” Jax answered as you pulled on to the interstate to head west.

“Jax?” You said with tears in your eyes as you grabbed an old blanket out of the back seat and dropped it over Opie’s shoulders to keep him warm until your truck heated up more. “We need help. It’s Opie…”

“What happened?” He asked, his voice crackling through the speakers of the crappy burner cell in your hand. You looked at the man beside you as tears welled in your eyes.

“He just… He… I didn’t mean…” You tried as you brushed Opie’s blood dappled hair back behind his ear. You sighed as you looked back up at the road and the passing city limit sign. “I don’t know who you have to call, but you need to warn the Sons… The Saviors are coming.” There was silence on the other line for a moment before a loud sigh hissed in your ear.

“Get to Illinois. Town called Metropolis just over the border on the 24. Our charters will meet you there and get you to Charming. Don’t stop for anything. Opie will be just fine…”

“OK.” You said with a nod as you took a hard right in the opposite direction onto the 321. You stepped on the gas and glanced in the rearview mirror as you took a deep breath. “I’ll get him safe.”

“Yea, because you did a great fucking job of keeping him safe in the first place.” He snapped back before hanging up the phone. You nodded mechanically and put his phone back on the dash as Opie groaned beside you.

“I’m taking you home baby.” You whispered to him as you pulled on the blanket so it covered his battered body better. “I’ll fix this, I swear.” He nodded his head against your thigh as he reached up and rested his hand on your thigh.

“I love you.” He whispered as he looked up at you through his lashes. You smiled as wide as you could and nodded as you brushed your hand across his hair.

“I love you, too, Ope. So, so fucking much.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything moved so fast when you got to a heavily guarded and locked down SAMCRO with a couple dozen bikers as an escort. You followed the group of men carrying Opie blindly with Creature in your arms until he was set down on a bed looking impossibly worse than when you had rescued him two days prior. Once he was laid down, you took a step toward the bed to be with him when a firm hand grabbed your shoulder.

“Nuh uh, sunshine.” A deep voice said as he redirected you down the hall to a different room. “You’re coming with me.” Your brow furrowed and you tried to stop your feet from moving, but the man physically picked you up and kept walking.

“Wait… stop. Opie!” You screeched as you were brought to a small bedroom and unceremoniously dropped in a chair. It wasn’t a moment later when the older man you assumed had to be Tig, and a tattooed man that had to be Happy, ripped your dog from your arms and slapped a piece of duct tape over your mouth. You screamed and tried to get up but you were forcefully pushed back down in the chair while Juice put Creature in the bathroom so he would stop attacking Tig’s jeans. You shook your head violently as Clay walked into the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

“This Negan’s daughter?” He asked as you were restrained to the chair. You continued to shake your head and begged, unsuccessfully but Happy backhanding you silenced your pleas. Clay sat down on the bed in front of you and studied your tear filled eyes. He waited an unnecessarily long time, making you squirm in your seat, before he finally spoke. “Where are the Saviors charters?” You blinked a few times at him, wondering if he was actually serious, but when he glanced at Happy and the latter punched you in the jaw, you knew he was absolutely serious.

“Where are the clubhouses?” He demanded forcefully as you shook your head so your eyes would stop rolling in your skull from the force. You looked up at the SAMCRO president with your mother’s signature bitch face and huffed as you forced yourself to swallow the slightly bloody saliva in your mouth. “Nothing?” He said before signaling, this time, to Tig. You braced for this impact but weren’t expecting the rib shot you got. You grunted as tears spilled from your eyes on to your dry blood splattered blue jeans. Your eyes fell closed and you refused to look up at your captors as you realized you had put yourself directly into the same situation you had just pulled Opie out of. You heard Clay sigh loudly as he got up from the bed and headed toward the door.

“Give her a fitting SAMCRO welcome, boys. Wouldn’t want the Saviors to think any less of us.” Your shoulders slumped for a moment before the three men in the room choose to use the Savior’s president’s daughter as a punching bag. You had never been in this sort of position before for your club, your father had always made sure his enemies didn’t come anywhere close to you.

“You’re no fucking daughter of mine.”

You burst into sobs over Creature’s screams as your father’s words repeated in your mind, telling you that if you were to make it out of this alive, you really had no where to go.

——

“I’m gunna take this tape off.” Clay said as he walked into the room later that night. “And you’re gunna answer the questions I have for you honestly, and completely.” You looked up at him through only one eye and cringed when he ripped the tape off your blood covered face. Clay sat back down on the bed as you chugged the bottle of water Tig was offering you as quickly as possible. The water was ripped away from you all to quickly, and you gasped to catch your breath.

“Now… tell me about the Sav…”

“No.” You said with a subtle shake of your head, which made your stomach turn. “Keep beating me. I won’t say shit.” Clay nodded his head slowly as he met your eyes and balled up the tape in his hands.

“That’s commendable.” He replied after a moment. “But fucking stupid.” He moved quickly and grabbed a Glock from his kutte pocket. You sighed and closed your one good eye as the barrel was pressed against your forehead. “Where are the fucking Saviors?!” He roared, causing Creature to scream behind you in the bathroom. You were pissed at your dog for only a moment before a commotion outside your temporary cell caught your captors attention.

“Let her go!” Opie shouted as he threw open the door, causing you to relax and finally catch your breath. Your boyfriend limped over in a walking cast he obviously didn’t have before and crouched down beside you. “Hey, it’s OK.” He said as he started to unravel the tape.

“Wha…” Clay tried but Opie’s head whipped over to him.

“Fuck you!” He screamed as he pointed at you. “She brought my fucking ass home, and this is how you fucking repay her? She already fucking risked her life to fall in love with me. This is fucking bullshit! Get Tara!” He snapped as he scooted carefully across the floor to get to your other arm. “And let the fucking dog out of the bathroom!” The Sons looked on stunned and none of them moved as Opie carefully for both your sakes lifted you up out of the chair against his chest. You curled into him in pain as he carried you over to the bathroom door to get your dog. 

“She could have let me fucking die at their hands. She turned her back on her fucking father and her fucking club for me and this is how you fucking thank her?” Opie shook his head as he bent down as carefully as he could so Creature could jump on your stomach like he was now used to when Opie carried you up to bed if you fell asleep on him on the couch. “Bed time.” Your dog leapt up and curled against his chest in terror as well as your boyfriend stood up, shakily. With one glance at his brothers, who he hadn’t seen in the past four months, he shook his head and held you closer.

“My old lady saved my fucking life in more fucking ways than one. As my fucking brothers, I would have though you fucking saw past who her father was to fucking see that. But you’re nothing more than the fucking animals she saved me from. Over what? Some fucking turf wars, drugs, and guns?” He shook his head and limped out the door. “My turn to fix this, baby.”

“Opie…” You gasped in pain.

“I got you, baby girl.” He said as he made his way down the hall to his room. “We’re gunna get you patched up then we’re getting the fuck away from the fucking clubs.” You nodded your head slowly so you wouldn’t be sick as he pushed the door closed behind him until Tara could come in to patch you up. 

“I’m sorry, Ope.” You whispered as he laid you down on his bed.

“That’s my job today, (Y/N).” He said as he moved Creature onto the bed beside you and flopped down on his other side in front of you with a sigh. He looked over at you as your pup instantly burrowed under the blankets and crawled down to the foot of the bed to hide, and smiled weakly. “You look like shit, baby girl.”

“Feel like it.” You croaked as he brushed his thumb across a gash above your eyebrow. You could see the anger and heartbreak in his eyes and you cringed when someone knocked on the door.

“No, it’s OK, baby.” He said as he glanced over at the doc that had just finished patching him up the day before. “She’s gunna help. I trust her.” You nodded your head under his palm as Tara stepped into the room with Jax right behind her. Your eyes darted over at him as he pushed the bedroom door closed behind him and turned the deadbolt.

“I’m sorry, darlin’.” He said softly. “I…”

“Don’t.” You said with a shake of your head as Opie and Tara helped you sit up. “Just don’t.” He nodded his head and gestured to the small lump under the blankets.

“You got food for… it?”

“Him. It’s in the truck.” Opie said as he got up from the bed with a groan. “Come on, Creature. Want food?” You watched the blanket lift as Tara started the long process of cleaning and patching you up. “Come on, pup. It’s OK.” He said as he kneeled on the bed and coaxed your dog out of hiding. “Be nice to Tara, baby. Faster we both get better, faster we can go.” You nodded your head as Tara grabbed a suture kit to patch up your face first, while Jax said his brothers name. “It’s too late.” Opie said as he held Creature on his hip. “Let’s go, Jax.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood on a small strip of grass in front of your motel in Stockton so your dog could use the bathroom, enjoying the couple minutes of sunlight you got a day. You took a long drag of your cigarette, trying to ignore the feeling of the eyes of your prospect ‘watchdogs’ curtesy of the Sons boring into your soul from the far side of the parking lot, while Creature marked a tree as his, and ran back over to your side in fear. 

“You’re alright, baby boy.” You cooed as you bent down and carefully picked him up, groaning a bit from the strain on your broken ribs. “Mommy’s here.” He whined in your arms as you took the last drag of your cigarette and flicked it down the street as you walked across the asphalt back to your prison. You pushed open your room door with your elbow and cringed as you set your dog on the ground so you could lock the door behind you.

“She just walked in.” Opie said behind you to whoever he was on the phone with. You glanced over your shoulder as you slid the chain on the door. “Someone named Romeo.”

“Thank God.” You breathed as you walked quickly over to the bed and took the phone from him. “Romeo? It’s (Y/N).”

“Mi corazón.” Your father’s friend, who was someone who had basically seen you grow up, said in his naturally gravelly voice. “How are you?”

“Busted.” You sighed as you eased yourself down on the bed and glanced at your and Opie’s reflection in the mirror over the dresser. “Look, I’m calling to ask a favor.”

“Name it.” 

“I need safe passage to Mexico.” You said as Opie helped Creature up on the bed before he started whining. “For myself, my boyfriend, and my dog. We can’t go on foot very well and we’re running from not only the Saviors but the Sons of Anarchy as…”

“What?” Romeo interrupted. “What do you mean you’re running from both clubs?” You couldn’t help but sigh as you laid down on the bed as gently as possible.

“My boyfriend is a Son.” You confessed as you laced your fingers with Opie’s on the bed. “Negan found out about it and beat him pretty bad, fractured his ankle. I had to carry him out of the clubhouse and he’s a giant. Then when I brought him back to the Sons, they returned the favor.” Romeo swore under his breath and said something in Spanish to whoever he was with.

“Mija, does your father know about this?” You shook your head against the pillow.

“I’m not his daughter anymore.” You nearly whispered as tears welled in your eyes. Opie reached out and gently touched your cheek.

“Where are you?” He asked as you put your hand on top of Opie’s.

“I’m in Stockton right now, at Sleep Inn. We have two posted guards, though.”

“That’s not a problem, mija. Stay put a couple days for me. We’ll get you both out of there.”

“OK.” You agreed with a nod. “Just call this number. We’re not really in any sorta shape to go anywhere.” You said good-bye to Romeo and hung up the phone with a sigh.

“Are you ready to go to Mexico?” Opie asked, innocently.

“Opie, you should go home.” You tried again.

“You keep saying that.” He sighed as he scooted across the bed toward you. “But we’re in this together, you and me. We’ve been in this together for a while. So you might as well get used to my face.” You huffed as he put his hand on your hip. “(Y/N), I knew when I walked into your diner that I was in trouble with you. And fuck if I’m gunna walk away right when we get to the good part of shit. I mean fuck, what other girl is gunna take a fucking beating for me and still lay down in bed beside me afterwords looking as fucking gorgeous as ever, even with a black eye, and stitches, and these stunning bandages of yours?”

“Shut up.” You breathed with a smile as you pushed his shoulder. He chuckled and lifted his arm for you to scoot closer. You fit yourself against his chest with a sigh and took a deep breath. “I love you, Ope.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N). We’re gunna make it through this. I promise.”

——

You noticed pretty quickly that Jax Teller was apparently immune to your ‘no Sons in your hotel room’ rule. He arrived shortly after you got off the phone with Romeo, bearing pizza and dog treats, and just didn’t leave for two days. You were grateful, in that fact, that the hotel only had two double bed rooms, and you secretly loved the fact that Creature sat the entire first day, staring at Jax as if he were debating the perfect place to attack first if the VP so much as made a move toward his mommy and daddy.

“He’s kinda ugly.” Jax said as he flopped down on the other bed with a beer he made the prospects pick up for the room.

“Don’t talk about my dog.” You growled as you tried to roll joint.

“Leave the dog alone.” Opie said as he stretched his good leg out to move Creature back across the bed with a glance over at his best friend. “He’s a good dog.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not ugly.” Jax muttered as your boyfriend scooted closer to you and gently slid his hands down your arms.

“I got it.” He whispered as he kissed the side of your head, since you really couldn’t see what you were doing at that moment anyways.

“Fine.” You sighed as you relinquished control and dropped your hands to your lap. 

“So what’s North Carolina like?” Jax tried.

“I will shoot you.” You said, monotonously as you lit a cigarette and got up to stand ‘outside’ in the door way to smoke.

“I don’t know if I could live in snow like that.” He continued, ignoring your comment completely. “Shoveling driveways, and having to give up riding.”

“She has a hot tub.” Opie said as he glanced up at you while he licked the paper to close it. “And the view from her back porch alone is worth the couple days of snow we had.”

“Well that’s not bad.” Jax said with a nod as he got up to light up the joint for Ope. “I think I could handle that. Did you go skiing?”

“She tried to get me to go skiing.” Ope laughed as a small, unseen smile pulled at the corner of your lips with the memory. “It lasted all of me standing up in those boots. I did snow board. That was fun.”

“Made for good home video, too.” You giggled as you watched the prospects across the parking lot start to spook. Your smile dropped and you stood up a bit straighter as Creature jumped to his feet on the bed. “Ope.” You whispered as the roar of a motorcycle whipping into the parking lot crushed your spirit. Your cigarette fell from your fingers and you tried to step back into your room but you couldn’t make yourself move.

“Baby, get in here!” Opie shouted as he grabbed his gun off the bedside table, and got up to get to you before Negan did.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Your father shouted over the purr of his Harley as he pulled into the spot next to your truck and jumped off, not even looking back at it when it fell over. Tears welled in his eyes as he held up his hands up in surrender. “Baby girl…”

“Daddy…” You gasped as you used your arm to keep some sort of separation between your boyfriend and your dad. “Please.”

“I’m not here for the club.” He said with a shake of his head as he reached out to brush his thumb across your swollen cheek. “I’m here for my daughter.”

“Daddy.” You said as tears spilled from your eyes. “I’m staying with Opie.”

“I know.” He said with a nod, not giving the two guns behind you any attention. “(Y/N)… Honey, I’m so sorry. Can we talk?” You nodded against his palm, and reached up to touch the back of his hand. 

“Weapons down.” Opie said as he took his left hand off his gun and put it up in the air as he lowered his weapon. Negan nodded, pulled his hand back to grab his gun, and instantly handed it to you.

“Wait, we’re just gunna…” Jax said as Opie stuck his hand out to push his friend’s weapon down. 

“He’s her father.” Opie said simply as he limped back over to the bed. “Of course I’m gunna let him in.” Jax was absolutely seething as you stepped back into the room so Negan could grab Creature and come in as well. The Saviors president closed the door behind him, knowing he had a very limited time before the Sons could arrive for him to see his little girl.

“This shit because of me?” He asked as he sat down on the chair and tried to keep your fur child from licking his face. 

“Because of you… because of me.” Opie said as he picked up the forgotten joint, and relaxed back into the pillows. “Does it matter?”

“No.” Negan said with a shake of his head. “Guess it fucking doesn’t.”

“Daddy… I had to save him.” You said as you looked over at your father.

“I know, princess.” He agreed. “I had no right…”

“You really didn’t.” You interrupted. “Because you coming after him, meant you didn’t trust your daughter. You coming after him, just tells me that you honestly believed that I was feeding the man I had fallen in love with club secrets. Like that’s what I was doing when we were walking the dog, and sitting by the bonfire. Because that’s what was more important to my relationship at the end of the day. Some stupid turf war.”

“You’re right.” Negan agreed with a nod. “But what the fuck was I supposed to do? I have an image…”

“That right there is your problem, Dad.” You said with a shake of your head as you took the joint from Opie and took a drag. “The fact that your club is more important than your daughter whether you can admit it to yourself or not.” Negan nodded his head and sighed as you passed the joint to him. “Dad look at us. At me and Opie. Is this what mama would have wanted? Do you not realize the good that could come from this for both clubs? A social acceptance that ended the war between the Sons and the Saviors forever.”

“Wait, what…” Jax tried but Opie shot him a look to silence him.

“Even if nothing happens to the clubs because I fell in love with him, where is the harm on just being in love? I mean, I’m 26 years old, Daddy. Isn’t it time I start considering settling down and starting a family of my own? I mean, I can’t live under your thumb forever. I’m not part of the club. I never will be. We both knew that at some point, I was going to have to walk away. I just didn’t expect doing so would lead to broken limbs and ribs.” Your father nodded his head and sighed.

“It’s times like this where I wish your mother was still around.” He said as he looked up at you with tear filled eyes. “None of this would have happened…”

“But it did.” You said with a shrug. “It did. And you looked your only child in the eye and told her that she wasn’t your daughter anymore, too. Daddy…”

“I have no excuse.” He sighed. “No fucking excuse.” You nodded your head in agreement as your phone started to ring on the bedside table. You looked over at Ope as he picked up the burner and glanced at the screen.

“Romeo.” He said as he passed you the phone. You nodded your head and carefully scooted off the bed to take the call. Creature jumped off Negan’s lap to follow you outside as Opie looked over at your dad.

“I know my word probably means fucking dick to you.” He tried with a shrug. “But she didn’t say shit about your club. I mean I got general information, stuff anyone dating her would get… but nothing worth anything of merit. And I’ll tell you same thing I told my own club. Even if she were to give me the exact coordinates to every club house, to every Saviors’ home address in the country, and to every business you run, I still wouldn’t give that shit over because I know doing so would hurt her in the end. And the fact that you didn’t know that about me after seeing me day in and day out for the past four months is just a hard pill to swallow.” Negan looked up at you as you walked back into the room with a tight lipped smile.

“Time to go.” You said as you showed Opie the phone. He nodded his head and got up to grab your bags.

“(Y/N), don’t go.” Negan said as you pat the bed to pick up your dog without bending over. “I can fix this…”

“I have to.” You said as you looked over at your father with tears in your eyes. “It’s time, Daddy.” He nodded his head slowly and his heart shattered as he watched Opie carefully put the strap of your purse on your shoulder for you.

“Take care of her, Opie.” He said with a slight catch in his voice. “She’ll always be my little girl.” Your boyfriend nodded his head as Romeo opened your hotel room door to grab your bags for you.

“Ready?” He asked as he looked at your face, trying hard to control the rage he felt when seeing the woman he saw as a daughter in such bad shape. With one final nod, you picked up your dog and took one last look at your dad.

“I love you, Daddy. No more hickeys.” He huffed a humorless laugh and nodded his head.

“I love you, too baby girl.” With one final tight lipped smile, you turned and walked out the door to Romeo’s waiting Hummer with Opie right behind you. Negan didn’t believe it was possible to actually feel his heart break even more but as the car he knew he’d have no chance of following if he tried drove off, he felt it shatter even more in his chest. When the Hummer turned out of the parking lot, he cleared his throat, and turned toward Jax.

“Get your fucking president on the phone.” He growled as he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. “We need to fucking talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

“This is honestly heaven.” You breathed as you lay in the sand of your private Sonora beach home, curtesy of the Galindo cartel, Romeo’s influence in the country, and who you were to Romeo. 

“Wrong.” Opie said as he filed in the hole Creature was wildly digging just because he could. “What would be heaven is if a) you had your top off and b) you felt better.” You rolled your head on the towel and smile behind your sunglasses.

“Opie, you see me naked all the fucking time.” You laughed as you pulled at his swim trunks. “And I feel fine, baby…”

“Baby…” He cooed as he stopped digging. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss on your nonexistent baby bump.

“Will you quit.” You laughed as his beard tickled your side. “We don’t even know I’m pregnant yet.”

“Well you’re the one that put the idea in my head.” He said as he stretched out in the warm sand beside you and laid his head on your thigh. “And now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I think you’d make a good dad.” You said as you reached down to run your fingers through his loose hair. “Could you imagine a little Opie running around the beach with us?” He shook his head and dragged his fingertips across your stomach.

“It’s gunna be a little girl.” He said, matter of factly. “And she’ll be just as beautiful as you.” Your smile grew as he pressed his fingers lightly into your skin as if he was trying to feel his child. “Guess I can be glad we got beat up.”

“No, you’re glad that the antibiotics I took so I didn’t get Tig germs in my fucking forehead knocked out my birth control and we’re space cadets that can’t understand the concept of condoms.”

“That too.” He chuckled as he sat up and crawled up your body. He leaned over you and pulled off your sunglasses with a smile. “Let’s get married.” You pulled back as far as you could in the sand and searched his eyes.

“Opie.”

“(Y/N).” He chuckled as he brushed your hair back with his sandy hands. “Look, we’ve already been through hell and back together. And I love you, more than anything in the world. So I want you to be my wife. And even if you’re pregnant right now or not right now, I want to start a family with you, and grow old with you. I want to wake up to your smile and fall asleep with you in my arms until I take my last breath.” You choked out a laugh as he shifted his weight on his left arm to reach down to his pocket. He smirked as he purposely dipped his fingers into the waist band of your bikini bottoms before continuing on to his shorts pocket. “That’s not my pocket.”

“So romantic.” You laughed as you reached up to brush your tears away.

“I know.” He chuckled as he pulled out your moms engagement ring. He held it in front of your face with a warm smile as you burst into tears. “Marry me, baby girl.” You nodded your head and covered your face as he rested his weight back on both arms. “I hope that’s a yes.” He chuckled as he picked your left ring finger up and slid the ring into place for you.

“It’s a yes!” You squeaked as you moved your hands to hold his and cup his face. “You’re so mean!” You laughed as you pulled him down into a kiss.

“Can I confess that I actually got the ring from your dad New Years Eve? I was going to propose at the Sanctuary but it didn’t feel right.”

“This is much better.” You said with a nod as you pushed his hair back behind his ears. “It’s perfect.”

“No, Mrs. Winston.” He said with a shake of his head. “You are perfect.”

——

Since the day your fiancé saw the small, wiggling bean on the first ultrasound, he woke you up every morning the exact same way. He’d hum, half asleep, with a giant smile on his face as he felt around the king size bed to find where you had ended up in your sleep. When he got your moaned response, he push himself across the sheets and pillows to pepper your face with kisses. When he finally got you to wake up enough to kiss back, he slid down the bed, and pulled you onto your side in front of his face to talk to his child.

Every morning, as the sun peeked through the curtains and while you slowly untangled the knots in his hair, Opie told stories. Everything from what his dream was the night before to trouble he had gotten into as a child and with the club. He opened up more to you in those quiet moments than he was ever able to in North Carolina out of fear, and didn’t stop sharing until morning sickness or the desperate need to use the bathroom ripped you from bed. You’d always come back though, not ready to start another day of living in paradise, and told both Opie and your child similar stories he didn’t already know.

“Do you think we’ll ever try to go back to the States?” You asked him one morning as you neared the beginning of your second trimester. “I mean, our bun does have grandparents that don’t know he exists.”

“Well.” Ope sighed as he walked his fingers in a slow circle around the bump that got a little bigger every day. “Let’s look at it this way. We have my dad, the alcoholic biker. My mom, the woman that walked away from her kid. And your dad, who’s a dick.” He picked his head up off the mattress and rolled on to his stomach to look at you. “On top of that, you’re wanted by the Sons, and I’m wanted by the Saviors, no matter what our immediate clubs have to say. I mean, we can absolutely go back if you wanna go back, hun. I have no problem with that what so ever. Happy wife, happy life. I just want the love of my life and our kid to be safe. And from where I’m sittin’, being in Sonora, under the protection of the fucking cartel, is the safest place we can be.” You nodded your head and sighed as you reached out to brush his hair back out of his face.

“I just… I feel bad, Ope. I’ve pulled you away from everything…” Ope cut you off with a loud groaned sigh as he flopped face down on the bed beside you.

“(Y/N), do you know how many times we have had this conversation?” He asked as he looked back up at you. “A hundred. Fuck, maybe even a thousand. You- didn’t- pull- me- away- from- anything. Not a single damn thing. SAMCRO is fucking toxic. Why else do you think I took off the day I left prison? I did five damn years for a group of guys that was supposed to have my back. I won’t do that shit again. Prison sucks. Like fucking royally. I don’t wanna go back ever again. So, for the last time, you didn’t take me away from everything. You gave me everything worth living for.” You nodded your head as a tear slipped down your cheek. He chuckled and pushed himself up on his hands and knees to get up for the day. “Now, if you say that shit again, I will… flick you in the nose.”

“Oh, how threatening.” You said as he kissed your bump, then you.

“I know. So scary.”

“Like a giant teddy bear.” You said with a yawn as you got up to let Creature out. While your dog ran out into the private, walled off, second story patio you had had grassed in for him outside your bedroom, you walked into the bathroom to brush your teeth and throw on a bathing suit for the day. “What are we gunna do today?” Ope hummed as he spit his mouthful of toothpaste and turned on his sink while you jumped up on the counter between the two vanities.

“Well… we can always start check off your Mexico beach list.” He suggested as he leaned back far enough for you to spit in the sink without getting your toothpaste on him.

“No.” You sighed as he passed you the mouthwash.

“What about taking Creature hiking?” You huffed through your nose and shook your head before spitting again.

“No.”

“You can watch me fix the motorcycle you chucked in the back of your pick up truck.” He said in a teasing tone as he moved your leg to grab his hair brush.

“Wasn’t me.” You said as you snagged his brush, and jumped off the counter. “And I think you should be happy that I at least saved your bike.”

“Oh, I am.” He said as he kneeled down so you could brush his hair into the man bun you found absolutely delicious on him. “But you could have at least stood it up before you strapped it down.” You met his eyes in the mirror and gave him a sarcastic sneer. 

“Sorry that saving the father of my child and future husband’s life was a little more important. I’ll try not to do that again.” He smirked at you and found your smiling eyes in the mirror.

“You’d miss me too much.” You smile grew and you nodded your head as you twisted the hair tie in his hair. 

“I really would.” You agreed as you pulled the sides of the bun out and dropped your hands to his shoulders. He leaned back into you gently and reached back to hold on to your calves with a content sigh.

“I have an idea.” He said as he rolled his head back to look up at you. “How about we get a start on baby shopping? Get the essentials now, and wait for any clothes or things that involve the gender until later. Gets us out of the house for a while, we get some exercise, we get some shopping done early….” Your smile grew, and you nodded your head as you cupped his jaw in your hands.  
“You’re a smart man, Opie Winston.”

——

“Can I get one of these?” Ope asked as he picked up a small blue beanie and dropped it on top of his bun. You smirked and shook your head.

“Looks a little small, honey.”

“It’s a bun protector.” He joked as you turned back to look at the cute little dresses and the even more adorable suits with ties.

“If you get a bun protector, I’m getting one of each of these.” You said as you grabbed a pink, frilly ‘going home’ dress and a blue tie/ white mock button down, collared onesie with black pants and held them out. 

“Yea, ‘cause I’m going to say ‘no’ to you, ever.” He chuckled as he took the pants suit from your hand to look at it with a smile. He sighed as he ran his fingers across the buttons. “We really are having a baby.” With a nod of your head, you laid the dress down carefully in the bottom of your cart.

“And he or she’s going to be the cutest damn thing in the world.” With a nod of agreement, Opie passed off the little suit and looked over at the bells that chimed when the door opened. Panic ripped through him as he looked at the Lobos Sonora kuttes on the two angry looking men the pair of you had passed on the streets on your way to the store.

“Move!” He shouted as he grabbed your arm and yanked you in front of his body. You shrieked and took off down the aisle as the little shop was drowned in booming gun fire. You forced yourself to stay low and keep moving until you made it out the back door into a crowded street. “Left, left!” Your fiancé shouted as a new hail of bullets hit the wall of the shop from somewhere in the crowd. “Keep going! Don’t stop!” You nodded your head, and dipped down an alley between two buildings as the gun fire finally came to an abrupt halt. 

“Ope?” You asked as you glanced over your shoulder. 

“I’m fine, baby.” He said with a nod as he grabbed you before you left the mouth of the alley. His breaths came out in heavy pants as he held your shaking body to his chest.

“We gotta… keep moving…” You panted as you gripped his shirt tight in your fists. He nodded his head as he leaned around the edge of the building to look.

“Keep your head down, and don’t stop.” He growled as he pulled his shirt from your hands and turned you toward the street to the left. He tucked you against his side and covered the side of your head with his hand as you put both your hands over your bump to protect your child. Opie led you in a zigzag pattern through the streets, keeping his head on a swivel until he found a road that was familiar to you both in your four months of living in Sonora. He finally lead you into doctors office building and pushed past a man to get you into the bathroom on the ground floor to call for help.

“Are you hit?” He asked as he glared at the man trying to follow you into the bathroom before he locked the door in the man’s face. You shook your head as you held on to the sink to keep yourself up right.

“I don’t…” You tried, but your mouth was too dry to speak. Opie turned in his spot and came over to check, completely ignoring the blood dripping down his arm from the graze he got.

“You’re OK, baby girl.” He said as he turned you gently and checked every inch of your body. “We’re OK.” You nodded your head once before turning in your spot and throwing up in the sink. “Shhh, I’m here.” He cooed as he pulled your hair back for you, pulled your still shaking body against his body to keep you up right, and rubbed your back as the initial shock wore off. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, let out an unheard sigh, and double checked to make sure you hadn’t been shot.

“I wanna go home.” You sobbed as you burst into tears.

“I’m gunna get you home, baby.” He said as he got a couple paper towels wet to wipe off your face. “I swear to you, we’re going home today.” You nodded and buried your face in his chest as he leaned back against the wall and held you tight. He hit his head against the wall and swore loudly, knowing that with the Lobos cartel knowing that one if not both of you were associated with an American MC, his family was no longer safe in Mexico even with the help of the Galindo Cartel. The rivalry between Lobos and both of your clubs was bigger than anything imaginable. After a few moments of running the scenarios, he pulled his phone from his pocket and found Romeo’s number in the call list to see if someone could pick both of you up and get you back stateside no matter what the consequences would be with the lesser of three evils.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You weren’t surprised to see your father waiting for you when you got to the Arizona / Mexico border, but you were, however, surprised to see Jax waiting with him. Tears welled in your eyes and a hormonal rush of emotions washed over you as Negan took off at a run to get to your truck that Opie was pulling over to the side of the road. You unbuckled your seatbelt as your dad slid in the gravel while ripping open the passenger door.

“Fucking thank God.” He said as he pulled you into his arms. “You’re OK, baby girl. It’s OK.” He said as you burst into tears. He nodded his head with tears in his eyes, and kissed your shoulder while you held on to his kutte as tightly as you could. “You’re coming home, princess.” You nodded your head as Opie got back in the truck behind you and leaned over to rub your back.

“Let’s get them to the hotel.” He said with a slightly paranoid glance through the back window of the truck. Negan nodded as he pulled back to look at you with a smile.

“Alright, buckle up. I’m not gunna wait for you all fucking day.” With a huffed laugh and a nod, you sat back in your chair and took the offered seatbelt from your father. He inhaled a little sharply as he looked at your small baby bump but he put a smile on his face and looked back up at you. “Boy or girl?” You looked over at him, confused for half a second, before shaking your head.

“Too soon to know.” He nodded his head and looked back down at the bump, finally noticing Lucille’s ring on your finger. His heart shattered, hating that he had missed so much of his daughter’s life already because of his actions, but he was at least grateful that you were hopefully coming back home so he wouldn’t miss any more. 

“Alright, let’s go. We’re fucking holding up traffic.”

——

“Are you going to sleep with us again? Even though you have a perfectly good room you paid for right across the hall.” You asked as you pulled Creature out of his carrier purse and set him on the bed. Jax shrugged as he flopped down on the other queen bed and pushed his boots off with his toes. 

“I haven’t really seen my best friend in nine months. So yea, I’m gunna stay and gossip like a school girl.” You rolled your eyes and went over to dig your dogs bowls and food bag from one of the many bags of clothes and belongings that you were bringing back with you from your Sonora home. 

“You’re an idiot.” You said with a glance over your shoulder at the Son that was growing on you more and more every day. He shrugged again and grabbed the remote as Opie and Negan pulled the last couple bags in from the bed of your pick up so they wouldn’t get stolen in the Tucson hotel parking lot. 

“What are you looking for, baby?” Opie asked as he set the bags he was holding down on the bed.

“Creature’s bowls.” He nodded as he came over to pull out the bag under the one you were looking through. You thanked him and smiled as you took the bowls from his hands.

“So.” Negan said as he grabbed the desk chair and spun it around. “We’re here to try to figure out what to fucking do with you two trouble makers.”

“Smooth, Daddy.” You sighed as you set the two bowls on the floor a few feet away from the just in case of an accident pee pad your fiancé was laying out. 

“You have two options.” He continued as you sat down on your bed. “You both can go to Charming with Jax. Or you can come back to Boone with me.”

“A deal has been put into place.” Jax said as he sat up and looked at you and Opie. “As far as both clubs are concerned, you two are off limits.”

“Clay agreed to that?” Opie asked as he sat down beside you. Jax shook his head subtly in response.

“The table agreed to that.” He responded in a breath.

“We’re going back to Boone.” Opie said immediately. “I’m not putting my family in that psychopath’s hands…”

“Wait… I’m missing something.” You said as Negan hung his head to hid his grateful, tear filled eyes and smug smile.

“There’s a riff in SAMCRO right now.” Jax said as he leaned forward on his thighs. “Clay is losing his grip, and we have ATF down our throats. He’s scrambling to keep his failing hands on the gavel, and he’ll take out anyone he deems a threat.”

“That includes the daughter of the Saviors president.” Ope said with a look over at you as he put his hand on the small of your back. “He’ll kill you, no problem, to try to bring the Saviors to Charming for retaliation.”

“Which it would.” Negan chimed in as he looked up at you. “And that’ll divert ATF’s attention to what’s left of the Saviors after the blood bath we would bring away from the Sons, which also brings the DEA back to our doors…”

“If you go back to Boone, the Son’s can’t touch you.” Jax said with a slightly worried glance at your dad for what he said about the blood bath. “You’re in the heart of Saviors territory. Clay wouldn’t dare come after you there.” You nodded your head as you rubbed your bump absentmindedly with your fingertips.

“And what about Opie?”

“Opie’s safe.” Negan said with a nod. “I’ve sat down with each and every fucking president and explicitly stated that he’s off fucking limits in Saviors territory. He could walk through the Sanctuary in a Sons kutte and a SAMCRO shirt with a giant fucking sign over his head during a house party and all he would get is looks. And for those fucking idiots that can’t fucking comprehend that, they’ll answer to fucking Lucille.” You nodded your head and reached over to rest your hand on Opie’s knee.

“His parents, and Jax.” You said as you looked at your dad. “Mary…”

“Still in Boone.” Negan said with a nod. “She came back when the treaty was established.”

“His dad, Piney, and Jax need to be allowed to come, too.” You said with a glance over at your fiancé. “These two are like a package deal, and I can’t keep a grandfather away from his grandchild…”

“If that’s what you want, princess.” Negan said with a nod as he leaned back for Creature to jump on his lap. “I’ll make it happen.” You nodded your head and looked back up at Opie.

“Is that what you want?” He smiled and nodded his head as he reached out to cup your jaw in his hand.

“What I want is you, and for you and our child to be safe. However I have to go about getting it. If that means moving back to your house, with the gorgeous views, and the hot tub we can’t use for a few months until our baby is born, which is such a hard ship, by the way.” He joked with a smile. “We’ll go back to Boone. And we’ll start our family, and get married, and live happily ever after.” You smiled and nodded your head.

“OK.” You breathed. “OK, we’ll go back to Boone.” Opie’s smile grew even more as he nodded his head and leaned forward to give you a chaste kiss. 

“Alright, kids. Get some rest.” Negan said as he put Creature down on the floor and got up from his chair. “We got a long fucking drive ahead of us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“(Y/N), go sit the fuck down.” Negan said as you walked back over to your truck to help unpack it so you could go to bed.

“I’m fine, Dad.” You said as you reached in the bed to grab your bag of Creature’s things. Opie jogged up behind you, and snatched the bag from your hand with a scowl.

“Go. Inside.” He demanded a little shortly from lack of sleep since he and your dad had been trading off driving for the past 30 something hours. “Bed, now.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes and relinquish your grip on the bag.

“I just can’t with you right now, Ope.” You sighed as you turned on your heel and took a step toward the door. He quickly reached out and grabbed your arm.

“Come here.” He said as he pulled you back in to his arms. He sighed and kissed the top of your head as you wrapped your arms around his sweaty middle. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I know.” You said with a nod. He rubbed your back for a moment as exhaustion seeped deeper into his soul.

“Will you go sit down for me?” He asked calmly as he pulled you back to search your eyes. “Please? For me? We’re just bringing the bags in tonight, and your dad and I can handle these ourselves. And tomorrow, you can unpack to your little hearts content. You’ve been through a lot the last few days, and you need rest. Now please, please… go sit down.” You nodded your head with a small sigh as he leaned down to kiss your forehead.

“Don’t work too hard.” You said as you turned to head back inside. Your fiancé rolled his eyes at your back with a small smile and turned back to grab more bags as Negan walked up to his side. 

“She gets that tenacity from me.” He chuckled as he grabbed your bag of clothes. “Her mother was the only one that could reign both of us in.” He looked over at his future son-in-law and shook his head. “She’ll keep you on your fucking toes for the rest of your life. She’ll drive you fucking nuts, but she’ll make you fall in love with her every fucking day, too.” He threw your bag over his shoulder with a smirk. “But you know that as fucking well as I do. Good fucking luck, son.” Ope nodded his head with a huffed laugh as he picked up his duffle bag of clothes and the bag of ‘books’ you had been carting around that were hallowed out to store guns, knives, and ammunition.

“She’s worth it.” Ope said as he turned to follow Negan inside. “Pain or not, she’s absolutely fucking worth it.”

——

“I think we should start considering baby proofing this place.” You said as you looked at the blind cords hanging all over your living room. Opie looked over at you from the kitchen where he was making you both lunch with his eye brow raised.

“Hey baby.” He cooed with a cocky smile. “You know you’re still pregnant, right? Our son isn’t going to be crawling around, getting into anything for a long, long time.”

“Yea, but it goes by so fast.” You sighed as you watched Creature try to rip the leg off a stuffed duck. Your son pushed against your stomach, creating a ripple of movement under your blue maternity top so you pulled up the material to look at your belly. “You agree, little man? You’re growing so fast you’re running outta room in there.”

“Well of course he’s running out of room.” Your fiancé chuckled as he handed you your plate of two breakfast sausage patties on garlic Texas toast with dill pickle slices, and a side of mozzarella sticks with ranch and marinara sauce mixed in a small bowl, which you had lived on for most of your second trimester and all of your third, much to Opie’s disliking since the concept of it all just turned his stomach. “He’s a growing boy, aren’t you little man?”

“Are we just going to call him little man for the rest of all eternity?” You asked as he reached out, and pressed on your son’s palm so he would push back. “Because Hunter is such a perfect name…”

“It is a perfect name.” Opie agreed as he ran his finger over his son’s palm like he was shaking his hand. “But he’s my little man, isn’t that right?” He cooed as he leaned forward to kiss Hunter’s fingertips.

“You’re impossible.” You giggled as you took a bite of your sandwich. You moaned at how delicious it was, and rolled your head back on the couch. “I swear you’re getting better at this.”

“Not gunna lie.” He said as he picked up his Italian sub. “I’ll be glad when I can stop making them.”

“Well you got a week until my c-section. Just in time for Halloween.” You reminded him. “And then I’ll finally be able to sleep without a damn bowling ball sized child on my spine.”

“Or my hip.” Opie chimed in.

“Boo hoo.” You said as you pulled apart a mozzarella stick and dipped it in its sauce. “You sleep like a damn rock. Snoring away while I grow a person.”

“And why is that?” He asked, baiting you for the end of your rant like he did on a regular basis, since he had learned pretty quickly that arguing this point would get him no where.

“Because God hates women!” You snapped as you looked over at him. “God hates women, and likes to watch them suffer. Which is why I am semi-grateful that your giant son has a big ass head so I don’t have to go through the pain of child birth.”

“See, I’m useful somewhere.” Ope teased as he ate a chip from his plate. 

“Shut up, Opie.” You took another bite of your sandwich as someone knocked on your door and walked right in.

“Clean baby shit.” Negan said as he kicked the front door closed behind him and walked over to the coffee table to put down the laundry basket on the table followed by the container of Dreft baby safe laundry soap. “Frankie washed everything with warm water and the soap first, line dried it, then rewashed it in cold water with no soap, and lined dried it again.”

“You know I could have done it myself.” You said as you pointed at the basket and pat the couch beside you. “‘stead of having Frankie’s slut germs all over it.”

“Leave her the fuck alone.” He growled as he put the basket down beside you and looked at the meal he made for you all of one time when Opie was feeling under the weather. “Still eating that shit?”

“Fuck off.” You said as you wiped your hands on your maternity yoga pants and picked up a plaid, flannel button down that would hopefully fit perfectly for Hunter’s first Thanksgiving. “Is his Halloween costume in here?”

“Should be.” Negan said as he flopped down in the chair and kicked his feet up on the table. “Everything you had in those bags is in there.” You nodded your head as you dug through the basket until you found the Dalmatian patterned onesie to go with your Dalmatian outfit, and Opie’s fire fighter costume since the annual Saviors halloween party for kids involved mandatory costumes. You smiled as you held it up in front of you.

“I just hope he’s not to big for this. It’s a 0-3 month old size.” You said as you ran your fingers across the spots until you felt a flood of wetness between your legs as if you had stood up on your period. You sat up a bit, and looked down with your eyebrows furrowed. “I think my water just broke.” After only a moment of hesitation, Opie and Negan leapt to their feet.

“I got the bags!” Your fiancé shouted as he ran toward the stairs.

“I got the truck!” Negan called out on his way to the door. 

“Whoa, whoa!” You roared to both men. “You’re not going anywhere just yet!” Both men stopped to look at you as you put the costume back in the laundry basket. “First of all, will one of you help me the fuck up? I’m the one having a fucking baby, here! And second, we’re gunna stay fucking calm because I do not want this watermelon thinking it’s coming head first out of my fucking cooch today!” Opie nodded, and ran back around the couch, moving your plate off your bump, and carefully pulling you to your feet. You cringed as more water pooled between your legs and dripped down your thighs. You glanced at your dad on your way to the door, and gestured to the couch as the first, faint contraction pulled at your lower stomach. “Can you get Frankie to clean that cushion? I know she’s basically living at your house now.” Your dad rolled his eyes, and groaned as Opie held most of your body weight against him on the way out the door with a smirk on his face.

“You’re a fucking brat, princess.” Negan sighed as he followed you out the door to go get Frankie before he followed you to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

“Look at my little chunker.” You cooed as you held your 9 pound 8 ounce, and twenty-one and a quarter inches long son in your arms. “My little chunky boy that ruined mommy’s pussy forever and ever…”

“Babe!” Opie laughed as he sat beside you on the bed, holding the two loves of his life in his arms. 

“You’re gunna be tall like your daddy.” You said as you laid your head on Opie’s chest with a smile you never thought was going to fade. “And just as handsome as him, too. You’re going to be a handsome little man, Hunter. I know it.”

“He has your nose, Mama.” Opie said as he smiled at the cooing boy in your arms. “And your smile…”

“No, that’s your smile, Daddy.” You said as you brushed your thumb across Hunter’s cheek as he looked up at you with Opie’s hazel eyes. “And your eyes. Fuck, could he be anymore perfect?”

“Not fucking possible.” Negan said as he knocked softly on your hospital room door with his knuckle. You smiled up at him as he held up a light blue stuffed teddy bear with a handmade Saviors kutte on it. “First fucking present.”

“You’re such a softy.” You said as you let Opie take Hunter from your arms. “Thank you, grandpa.”

“Fuck off.” He chuckled as he closed the room door behind him partially and tossed the bear on your bed. “Pop. That’s what I am.” You nodded your head and smiled as he carefully took his grandson from your fiancé. “Michonne and Rick are out in the waiting room. Same with Jax and Piney, who looks about as white as a fucking ghost.”

“That’s just Piney.” Ope said as he picked up the bear and put it in Hunter’s clear sided bassinet. “He’s always pale as fuck.”

“Told ‘em to wait until I made sure you were ready for company. And I wanted this little Satan spawn all to myself.”

“You’re an ass!” You laughed as he sat down on the couch that ran under the windows on the far side of the room.

“I hope, for your sake, he’s just as much as a fucking monster child as you were. Then you’ll see what your mother and I had to fucking deal with.”

“And just because you said that, he’s going to be a perfect little angel.” You teased with a smile. “Baby, can you hand me my make up bag? I’ll at least run a damn brush through my hair or something.”

“Damn, you were fucking right about this one.” Your dad said as he jostled your son the slightest bit. “This is one big fucking boy.”

“Will you leave him alone?” Opie laughed as he handed you your bag. “I packed that dress thing you were looking at in the store. The lady said it was the best thing during her hospital stay, and it was worth the money.”

“Oh my God, I fucking love you.” You said as you pulled the soft, pink wrap around nursing gown you had been kicking yourself all week for not buying out of your bag. You looked up at him with a happy pout as you held the dress to your chest. “Best fiancé ever.”

“I try.” He said as he came over to help you up out of bed so you could change in the bathroom. 

“You two are fucking disgusting.” Your dad said with a shake of his head. “Yea, your Mommy and Daddy are fucking disgustingly in love.”

“God, shut up.” You groaned as you stepped into the bathroom. “Get your baby love in fast, Pop. You’re about to have to share him with a whole lotta people.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were used to the Sanctuary being crowded for Halloween but no where like this. It was as if every member of every charter was there with their kids, ready to welcome the new Saviors Prince to the world. The moment you got out of your truck beside your fiancé with your carseat on your arm, the parking lot erupted into cheers.

“OK, OK!” You laughed as you held your hand up to silence the masses. “My kid is thankfully a quite baby, but I don’t want to test the theory!”

“I call dibs on the first helping of baby love.” Michonne said as she came over to you with a giant smile in her Princess Leia costume. “I love the spots.”

“Just wait for it.” You said as you set your car seat on the little stage. “Introducing Hunter Winston, my little chunkster puppy.” Michonne ‘aw’ed’ as you pulled back the blanket to show off your currently sleeping son, who you knew would wake up the moment he got picked up. “I should have made him a monkey so he’d be a chunky monkey.”

“Oh, that’d be too perfect.” She said as you unsnapped the carseat and carefully picked your three and a half week old son, up. His eyes flew open, and looked around as you carefully laid him down in the crook of Michonne’s arms.

“He’s an angel child.” You said as you grabbed his Dalmatian ear beanie out of your diaper bag to go with his onesie and the black eyeliner dot you drew on his and your noses. “He doesn’t really cry, he sleeps like four hours at a time at night, eats like a champ, obviously. But it’s still so much work.”

“We got lucky as hell.” Opie said with a nod as he handed you a bottle of water. “Even if Negan tried to curse us.”

“He’s beautiful, (Y/N).” She cooed as she offered Hunter her finger. He cooed back and wrapped his pudgy hands around her slender finger.

“Is this the future King biker?” Rick teased as he came over to say hi.

“Not happening.” You and Opie said simultaneously as he lit a cigarette for you and gently pulled you back away from your son by your spotted dress covered shoulder.

“We got him for a minute.” Michonne said with a smile as she passed off Hunter to her husband. “Take a smoke break. Go mingle for a bit.” You nodded your head as you took a long drag of your cigarette and glanced over at Maggie, who was coming over to say hi and get some baby love as well. You smiled at her and walked the couple feet over to her as Hunter was passed off to Carol next. 

“How are you two liking being parents?” She asked as she kissed your cheek.

“It’s a lot.” Opie chuckled as he grabbed a chair for you and Maggie from a near by crafts table. “Don’t get me wrong. We really do have an angel but I don’t think I have every worried about every little thing before in my life.”

“Poor Creature has no idea what to do with Hunter.” You chuckled. “And I’ve been keeping him in his bassinet not his crib because I’m too scared I won’t hear him downstairs…”

“OK, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Maggie chuckled. “Hershel stayed in a bassinet until he was six and a half months old. There is nothing wrong with that. And I know you have a baby monitor since I bought it for you. That one is super loud when you have it on. I could hear Hershel fart through it like he was sitting right next to me. What else?” You glanced at Opie, who you knew had a shit load of concerns neither of you wanted to ask your doctor out of embarrassment, before looking back at Maggie.

“OK, sometimes he wont latch on.” Opie nodded as he grabbed a chair for himself, and sat down beside you.

“Do you eventually stop worrying that he’s just gunna up and die?”

“Are we gunna turn into our parents?”

“Is there anything I can really do at night to help? I feel shitty just fucking laying there and watching her breastfeed.”

“And what about baby shots? I know we’re along way off, but these past three weeks has already flew by. Are they safe? Can your doctor spread them out more?”

“Ok, whoa.” Maggie laughed as she held her hand up to stop your rant. “Slow down, take a deep breath and let’s start from the beginning. Have you not talked to your doctor about this?” You shook your head, and looked over at Hunter as your dad showed him off to a few patches from the Orlando, Florida charter.

“You know as well as I do how embarrassing some of this shit is.” You said as you reached into Opie’s firefighter’s jacket and grabbed his cigarettes since yours were in your diaper bag. “It’s easier to ask someone that’s family.”

“Alright.” She agreed as Carol came over to say hi as well. “We got a lot of mom’s here so we’ve got a lot of collective experience. Let’s start at the beginning…”

——

“He fall asleep?” Ope asked as you walked back into the main room after feeding your son, and getting him down for a nap. You nodded your head and pulled back the cloth of your carrier to show him Hunter.

“Fed, changed, and in jammies.” You said with a nod. “I probably should have wiped off his little nose before I breast fed but whatever.”

“You live and you learn.” He said as he leaned down to kiss his son’s forehead.

“Cops, cops, cops!” Ezekiel roared as he stuck his head in from outside. You didn’t hesitate in grabbing Opie’s hand, and yanking him down the hall you just came from.

“Where…?” He asked as you turned a corner, making sure you held Hunter to your chest so he wouldn’t jostle awake, and make noise in your haste. You shushed Ope as you turned into the president suite and shut the door behind you both.

“Help me with this. I need two hands to move it.” You said as you walked quickly over to a large mirror on the wall beside the bed. “The handle is right here, and it swings open.”

“Oh, shut up.” He said as he put his hand on top of yours to find the latch and the handle. “You have a secret door…”

“Yes, and if you move faster, we can be behind it before the cops come.” You said shortly as he pulled the door open. You dipped past him into the small surveillance room and started to flip switches to turn on the monitors for the cameras hidden around the factory.

“Does it lock?” Opie asked as he pulled the mirror back into place. You nodded and flipped another switch, sending three, unseen, stainless steel bolts from the back of the door into the wall to hold it in place. “Well fuck.”

“My dad made this room when we first bought the Sanctuary.” You said as you sent Negan a coded text to his personal line. “He and I are the only people who know it exist for this exact reason.”

“What does that mean?” He asked as he looked at the text.

“PR means panic room, and OH(i) are the three of our initials.” You looked up at the monitors at the main room of the club, where friends and family of the club were all laying face down on the floor. Feeling his phone ring in his kutte and knowing it was you, Negan looked directly at the hidden camera and closed his eyes in a long blink. With a sigh, you sat down in the computer chair and checked on your son, who was thankfully still fast asleep. “Swear to God this kid could sleep through a hurricane then a tornado before going to a football game.” Opie huffed as he sat down in your old beanbag chair with a sigh.

“Well I guess I can say thanks for loving me.” He chuckled as you watched the DEA, the ATF, and the local and state police executed a search warrant on the building. 

“You’re a goon.” You giggled as you watched family member after family member get put into cuffs, and carted out to the waiting transport vans. You sighed again as your dad was put in the back of the van as well, when a lone motorcycle pulled down the road toward the end of the road. “Son of a bitch.” You said as you sat up and expanded that view to take up one of the four monitors in the room.

“What the fuck is Clay doing here?” Opie asked as he got up and came over to get a closer look. You shook your head subtly as movement on the screen next to the one you were watching caught your attention. Your jaw dropped and you stood up slowly as you watched one of the DEA agents uncuff Dwight and let him walk away.

“Oh, you mother fucker.” You said as you minimized the screen with Clay to watch the long driveway. “Fuck, he’s a fucking rat.” You glanced over at Opie and the slight furrow of his brow before reaching up to tap the screen to explain. “The Saviors make a run six times a year for their product. Negan and Rick are the only ones who know the exact date but the run is almost always the week before Halloween. None of the other members know the exact date, they just come to town exactly a week before and wait until my dad tells them to wake up and go. But this year, because of Hunter, my dad pushed it.” You tapped Dwight’s head, wishing you could kill him in that moment, as he stood talking to Clay at the end of the road, not realizing that he had been made. 

“Dwight set this up with the Sons, not realizing my dad changed the date. Because usually, by now, this place is full with enough weed to put every single person in here away.” You both fell dead silent for a moment as the main room door flew open and a state officer and an AFT agent started to tear the room apart. You continued to shake your head and watch Dwight until the agents left the now destroyed bedroom and your upturned baby carrier and diaper bag.

“Is this recording?” Opie whispered as he watched Clay leave, and Dwight slink into the shadows. 

“Always.” You said with a nod as you turned in your chair to find a blank disc to make a copy of it for your dad. “You can’t say anything to anyone, baby.” You reminded him as you turned around to look at him. “Not even Jax. Not yet. We have to wait for my dad, first and we’ll move from there.” Opie sighed and nodded his head as he went back over and sat down on the bean bag.

“I know.” He breathed as he pulled off his scrubbed his hand down his face. “Fuck, I know.” You looked over at him, sorrowfully and shook your head.

“This is the down side to falling in love with the enemy, baby. I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s not you, baby girl.” He said as he reached out for your hand. “It’s the beast that is our life. But I walked away from my club for a reason. And that reason is sitting in front of me, cradling my other reason to stay out.” You smiled weakly as he pulled on your hand until you got up from your chair. With a huff, you stood up and very carefully sat down so that he could hold both you and Hunter until all the cops left and it was safe to come out of the panic room.

“I love you, Ope.” You said as you laid your head on his shoulder and made sure Hunter was up right, not smooshed, and comfortably still sound asleep.

“I love you, too baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You been sitting here all night?” Your dad asked as he walked over from his house early the next morning. You picked your head up off the rocking chair and shook your head as you slowly pushed yourself back and forth.

“You know my MO, Daddy.” You said as you picked up the slightly cooled cup of coffee, and passed it off to him. 

“Thanks, baby girl.” He sighed as he flopped down in the rocker next to you. “Where’s Hunter?”

“Inside sleeping with Ope.” You said as you picked up your laptop, and hit the spacebar to wake it up. “We got a rat.” Negan’s brow furrowed as he put his coffee down, and took the laptop from you with a sigh. He hit play, and picked up his coffee again as you went back to rocking.

“Son of a fucking bitch.” He groaned as he watched the video. You nodded your head, and grabbed your coffee off the table. 

“Ope gets that we have to go after SAMCRO. I get it, too. It’s just…”

“He wants Jax, and his fucking dad out first.” Negan finished for you as he closed your laptop and leaned back in his rocker. “(Y/N), how fucking sure are you that they aren’t fucking part of this?”

“I’m not.” You said with a look over at him. “I have no fucking idea. But I trust my fiancé. And he trusts Jax and Piney. So I trust them enough to know that getting them out before you go in is worth something.” Negan nodded as he finished his coffee.

“Let me talk to Ope.” He said as he looked into his empty cup. “Fuck, you need to teach Frankie how to fucking make coffee.”

“No.” You said before you finished your cup, looked at the time on your phone, and took your laptop and empty coffee mugs back. “Ope will be up any minute. Go shower, though. You smell like jail.”

“You’re such a pleasant little fucker in the mornings.” Negan said as you both got up and headed in different directions.

“I get from you.” You called out over your shoulder as you walked in to your living room just as Opie was coming down with your whining son. “I got him, baby.” He nodded his head as he continued down the stairs almost in a daze.

“Did you sit out there since four?” He asked as he waited for you to put what was in your hands, down. You nodded your head as you took Hunter from his arms.

“I worry about him, you know?” You said as you walked around the couch and sat down while pulling up one of Opie’s wife beaters that you slept in to feed your son. “He has no one else but me, and Frankie is so self involved she wouldn’t know her ass from her elbow when it comes to anything of use.” You looked up at him as he stepped out on to the back porch to let Creature out, and stood just outside the door so he could smoke his morning cigarette. “Someone’s gotta take care of him, Ope. He does so much for everyone else…”

“I know, baby.” He said with a nod. “I don’t blame you on that. Just… well, next time, can you sit inside the house, and wait like a normal person does?”

“Opie, you and I both know I am no where near fucking sane, thank you.”

“True.” He agreed with a smirk. You flipped him off as Creature walked past him back into the house, and trotted over to join you on the couch. You said hi to him as he walked in a circle twice before curling up into a ball against your hip, and going back to sleep with a snort.

“Dad wants to talk to you.” You informed your fiancé as he kicked the rock aside and came back into the house. “He’ll probably be back over for breakfast if you wanna jump in the shower. I’ll do French toast, bacon, and eggs for breakfast when Hunter finishes.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He said as he came over and gave you an upside down, chaste kiss. “Good morning, baby.”

“Good morning, my love.”

——

Opie and Negan sat across from each other at your dinner table, the former watching your son in his vibrating baby swing that he loved so much, and scolding Creature when he tried to crawl up in the seat to cuddle with ‘his’ baby like he so desperately wanted to. Negan watched his grandson, trying to figure out exactly how he wanted to word his questions, while you made breakfast.

“I need you to be fucking honest with me, Opie.” He started as he ran his middle ringer around the rim of his coffee mug. “Brutally fucking honest.” You and your fiancé both looked over at him as he pulled his brown eyes away from his grandson and up to Opie. “Say (Y/N) and Hunter are kidnapped tomorrow…”

“Dad!” You shrieked but he held his hand up to stop you, refusing to take his eyes off your fiancé.

“You and I are killed in the fight. Who in SAMCRO do you fucking trust, without a fucking shadow of a doubt, with their lives.” Your fiancé sat up straight, confused and stunned at the question.

“Jax.” He said after a moment with a slight nod of his head. “He’d raise Hunter as his own, watch out and take care of (Y/N). But he wouldn’t walk away from the Sons to do it. The club is his fucking life. I do know though, that he and Clay have completely different opinions on the club’s path. Which is why I can say my old man, and a guy named Chibs would be on that list as well. He and Piney would side with Jax any day of the fucking week. The rest of the club…” He sighed as he ran his fingers through his loose, shoulder length hair. “The rest of the fucking club are loyal to the club. Which means they’re loyal to whoever sits behind that gavel.” Negan nodded his head slowly as you walked over two full plates, and set them down on the table.

“So who do you think is the fucking mastermind behind last nights bullshit?” He asked as he pulled his plate in front of him but didn’t touch it otherwise. 

“That’s got fucking Clay all over it.” Opie said as you came over to top of their coffee mugs, and set your plate down. “Clay is a conniving monster. He’ll sign his fucking soul to the fucking devil if it meant keeping his president patch. If I had to venture a guess, he was the one that made a fucking deal with ATF after your guy found him. I’d say his fucking right hand, Tig had something to do with that shit, too. Fucker hates me.” Negan nodded again as he picked up his coffee mug and took a drink, buying his time to really think his next question through.

“You didn’t turn your fucking back on my daughter, did you?” He asked seriously, hating that he even hard to.

“Never.” Opie said as you growled at your dad around a mouth full of French toast and freshly cut strawberries and banana slices. “She’s the love of my life, my future wife, and the mother of my son. I’d lose every fucking appendage I have then take a fucking bullet before I betrayed her. And that means you as well, since you’re her father. Betraying you hurts her, and I will be no fucking part of that.” Negan nodded his head again, and finally picked up his fork, apparently satisfied with Opie’s answers.

“Call the three. You two are getting married.” Negan said as he gestured toward the swing with his fork. “And get the fucking dog out of the fucking swing.” You and Opie both looked over at Hunter, who was still sound asleep, and Creature, who had managed to crawl up half way on the chair with his back legs and right leg hanging off the edges, and fell asleep so that his body was just barely touching Hunter, but his head was resting protectively above Hunter’s little head.

“Oh, my God that’s the cutest fucking thing.” You said as you got up to grab your phone from the counter.

“Cute or not, he can’t be up on the swing.” Opie said as he finally cut into his own French toast.

“Oh, he’s fine.” You said as you took a few pictures. “It’s his baby, too.”

“Don’t start that shit again, babe.” Opie said around a mouthful of food. “He’s a dog.” You turned around, and stuck your tongue out at Opie with a small sneer.

“They are brothers, and the faster you accept that, the happier I will be.”

“I had the same fight with her mother about our fucking mutt.” Negan said as he purposely kept his eyes down on his plate. “I fucking lost.”

“You’re not fucking helping.” Opie said as you sat back down with a giant smile.

“So when are our sons walking us down the aisle?”

“Shut up, (Y/N)!” Opie snapped as Negan snorted a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

You didn’t think your dad was serious about using your wedding as an excuse to get Jax, Piney, and Chibs to North Carolina until he dragged you and Hunter out of bed at the crack of dawn to go to a bridal shop in Winston-Salem for a dress. As you tried on gown after gown, he sat with his grandson in his arms, and organized the entire wedding on the phone with Maggie, and Michonne, since the pair of them were as close to best friends and family respectfully as they could possibly get. 

“Daddy.” You whispered so you didn’t interrupt his though as you stepped out of the dressing room in what you knew was ‘the dress’. Negan glanced up at you over the tops of his reading glasses from his notepad as he balanced a bottle on a blanket for Hunter, and sat up straighter.

“Fucking fuck.” He breathed as you stepped up on the small podium and spread the lace train out in a circle behind you. You blushed and looked down in embarrassment as he took off his glasses and set them aside so he could stand up. “Oh, baby girl. You look so much like your mother…” You nodded your head in agreement as you turned on the platform to get a look at all of the angles of the very bohemian, A line, chiffon and lace dress with a plunging neckline, and long, bell sleeves.

“This is the one.” You said as you found his eyes in the mirror with your own tear filled ones and a nod. “This is it.”

“I know it is, princess.” He agreed as he looked up at you as tears welled in his own eyes. “Fuck, you’re so damn beautiful. Your Mom would be so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” You said as you looked back in the mirror and wiped your tears away. “I think like ribbons or like a flower crown instead of a veil. There’s so much lace I think it would be too much…”

“What about the head band your mom wore?” He asked with a smile. “It’s still in the box in the closet. Oh, don’t you start fucking crying.” He said with a small chuckle as he reached out and put his hand on your shoulder. With a tight lipped smile, he moved his hand to cup your jaw. “I know you want her there, sweetheart. But I know she is still here with us even if it’s not in her body.” You nodded your head and put your hand on top of his on your cheek.

“Can we do the wedding at her spot instead of the club?” He nodded his head as he pulled his hand back to finish feeding Hunter.

“Whatever you want, princess. It’s your damn day.”

——

You were somewhat grateful that the the display dress at the store was a nearly perfect fit and that the small shop owner was able to alter it in only two days so that it hid what was left of your bump, contained your swollen breasts, and had a spot to attach nursing pads so the dress wasn’t ruined by breast milk since wearing a bra wasn’t an option with the low cut front. 

You had gone out the day before the wedding, and cleared enough of a path that you and your small hand full of guest would make it though the woods without ruining their clothes but not enough that anyone walking by would notice there was a path leading to anything special. You intended on keeping the ceremony small, a total of eleven people including the officiant, Rick, the photographer, his son, Carl, your baby, and your dog. 

The reception, which was being coordinated by Frankie and the other harlots, was going to be held pot luck, block party style on the street you lived on. You and Opie gave Frankie a list of the foods you would like, and gave her a photo of a wedding cake and topper you found on Goggle that you loved. She promised, with Negan’s help for the decorations, that she would have the street perfect for the party you deserved in the five days that she had.

You were sitting in your bathroom alone, finishing up your simple makeup, while Hunter got as much of a nap in the other room as the exactly one month old could, when your dad knocked softly on the door. You glanced over at him with a smile as you tightened the cap of your waterproof mascara.

“I have something for you.” He nearly whispered as he held up a small, wooden box with an envelop taped to the top of it. You looked up at him, slightly confused, as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

“Daddy?” You said questioningly before the beautifully scrolled handwriting on the outside of the envelope caught your eye. Your hand flew to your mouth and you grabbed onto the sink as your dad nodded his head and carefully pulled the envelope free.

“She… um…” He started as he folded the small piece of tap over and put the envelope under the box for a moment. “She made me fucking promise to give this to you and promise that I’d be the one to do them. You wearing her headband was always her plan.” He said as he popped the small latch on the box open. “It’s your something old.” You nodded your head as your tears fell softly onto your robe. Negan stepped up to you, and you helped him make sure it was in its proper place with your half up, half down hair do. Once you were both satisfied, he stepped back and nodded before turning his attention back to the box. “Alright, fuck.” He said as he wiped away his tears almost angrily. “Something new. You can handle this one your damn self.” He chuckled as he pulled out a garter with the tags still on it, and passed it over to you. You laughed and nodded as you took it from him and set it aside to put it on when you put your dress on.

“OK, old, new, borrowed. And I want this shit back. Don’t make me have to hunt your ass for it.” He said as he pulled out your mom’s name bracelet from his vest pocket; a bracelet she loved that you thought she was actually buried with. It was one of three bracelets she wore every single day that had been ‘missing’ since you had every other peace of jewelry from her in your possession.

“You have this?” You said as you held out your arm.

“Yes, and it’s fucking coming back to me.” He said, protectively as he slid the engraved, thin, fitted, bangle bracelet your dad had given her for her first mothers day on your right wrist. It had her name, your name, and his name on the front in that order, and their wedding date, and your birthday on the back. “I love you, princess… but I can’t let it go, yet.” You nodded your head, feeling a bit hurt that he never told you he had it, but completely understanding why he couldn’t pass it on yet.

“It’s fine.” You said with a nod. “You’re a jerk, but I get it.”

“Yea, yea. “ He said as he looked back into the nearly empty box. “This, you can keep, though.” He said as he pulled out a second bracelet that was another one of the three. It was a diamond and sapphire repeating teardrop shaped bracelet that was gift from your dad for their first anniversary.

“You know what…” You laughed as you pushed his shoulder before offering him your wrist. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“Fuck you.” He laughed as he added the bracelet to your wrist and spun it in place. “I was under strict instructions by your mother. And who am I to go against her wishes?” You nodded your head as he flipped the box closed and held out the envelope. “Guys are almost ready. So you got about 45 minutes until time to go. I’ll tell Maggie to come up in a few minutes.” You nodded your head as you grabbed the garter and a few tissues and followed him out of the bathroom. He headed out of your room, smiling at your sleeping son on his way, and pulled the door closed behind him as you sat down on your bed. You took a deep breath as you ran your fingertip over your name in your mom’s hand writing. After a moment of mentally preparing for the heartbreak, and with tears already starting to fall, you opened the envelope and pulled out the pages.

My darling, beautiful, sweet baby girl,

You’ve made it to your wedding day! I can’t believe it! I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you have grown up to be a wonderful person. I know I have missed so much, but I’m watching you. I watched you as you got ready today, putting on make up and doing your hair just right. I can’t help but remember how you used to do my hair and make up when we would get ready for a party at the club or for our special mommy daughter date nights. I love you baby girl, but I really hope you have learned how to blend black eye shadow better than you used to. And I pray to everything holy you learned that blue eyeshadow is to be done as minimally as possible. 

I watched you and your father go through my gifts for you, your something old, new, borrowed, and blue. If I know your dad as well as I think I do, you had no idea those bracelets were being kept from you for a reason. I have a reason, baby girl. I know you trust me enough to know that it’s a good one, too. Don’t be mad at your father for that. 

I’ll be watching you as you walk down the isle today, to meet the man you have fallen in love with, and vow to spend the rest of your days with. I know he’s the one for you baby, because you wouldn’t be reading this if he wasn’t. That was another requirement of mine so if this is your second (or multiple after that, which I doubt your father would allow), that’s the reason you haven’t seen my gifts or this note before. But I have faith that your father and I raised you right.

I’ll be watching you as you start your life with this man. I’ll be with you when you have your children, and as you raise them with the same values we instilled in you as a child. I am with you with every breath you take, and step you walk. And, just so you know, I will look away sometimes. No mother wants to see all that.

I know I’m not there to give you a hug today, but I know your Aunt Michonne is there for me to do it for me. I know that you are crying right now as you read the indescribable love I have for you, and see my tears staining the page, but please don’t. I may not be there, physically, but I am all around you. I’m in the sunlight that will shine on your face when you step out of the car, I am in the soft breeze that will rustle your dress. I’m in the flowers in your hand, and the songs that you sing, and hear, and dance too. I am in the love that surrounds you from your friends and family. And most importantly, I am in your heart, from where I can never be removed.

I’m with you, my darling (Y/N). I will always be with you. And I am so, so proud of the woman you’ve become. I love you, princess. I will never stop loving you. Enjoy this beautiful day with your husband. And lastly, congratulations! 

All my love,

Mom

Tears poured down your cheeks, and you held the letter close to your heart as Michonne watched from the door frame. She gave you a weak smile and pushed off the frame as you set the letter aside.

“Come here, hun.” She said as she pulled you to your feet beside the bed. She didn’t say a word and simply held you tight, letting you cry it out for a few moments before pulling back to look at you. “She really did love you, sweetheart. But I know she wouldn’t want you crying today. So we’re gunna buck up, OK? We’re gunna touch up your makeup, and put your dress on. Opie is waiting from you.” You nodded your head as you both wiped at your tears. She nodded her head once as swiped her thumb across your cheek and booped your chin. “Chin up, Buttercup. Makeup while I get Hunter ready.” You nodded your head and pointed to the cute little suit you had laid out on the changing pan on your dresser.

“Aunt Chonne?” You said as she turned to walk away. She hummed at you as she turned back around. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

——

“This was a smart idea.” Maggie said as she helped you hold your lace dress up off the ground so it wouldn’t get snagged. “Lace and twigs.”

“It’s special.” You giggled as you walked carefully in your flip flops since you intended on being barefoot on the smooth, pine covered ground surrounding the hot spring. 

“I know that.” She replied as she ducked under a tree branch. “But you at least could have warned me not to wear heels.”

“She did.” Michonne laughed as she walked in front of you with Hunter in his car seat and Creature in a travel purse over her shoulder, making sure that none of the branches you tried to clear the day before would snag your dress. “You just didn’t listen.”

“It’s here.” You said as you pointed to the peace sign tree. You could hear the guys, who had been waiting for only a few minutes, laughing through the trees, and you nodded your head as Michonne held open your dog’s bag for you. “Alright, go find Daddy.” You said to Creature as you put him down on the ground. He looked around for a moment, trying to find Opie’s voice, before he turned toward the clearing and ran off like he was supposed to.

“Not in the water! No!” Opie roared over Creature’s startled yelp when someone picked him up. “You’re killin’ me, baby!”

“Sorry!” You yelled back with a laugh as Maggie helped you spread out your dress on the aisle runner Jax and Chibs were responsible of and move your shoes off to the side out of the way.

“A’righ’ fuckers. Jus’ like we practiced.” Chibs said before you heard a very off key, acapella version of ‘here comes the bride’ with just the syllable ‘ba’. You laughed, and nodded your head as Michonne walked through the leaves first.

“God, I’m so glad we’re recording this.” Maggie said as Negan dipped back through the tress toward you.

“I’m gunna have Carl make it my ring tone.” You giggled as she turned to leave as well. 

“Last chance to run, princess.” Your father said as he held out his arm for you. You shook your head as you placed your hand int he crook of his elbow.

“Only place I’m running is to my boys.” With a nod, he put his other hand on top of yours, and with a small sigh, he took the first step to walking his pride and joy down the aisle. Your smile grew impossibly larger when you saw Opie standing only a few feet away from the waters edge. You watched him as he struggled for a moment on what to do with his hands; whether that be to fold them, cross them, or put them in his black jeans, before he just stuck his hand out a few steps to early for yours. Once he passed your hand off, Negan turned to look at his soon to be son-in-law.

“Take care of her.” Was all he could say as he pat Opie’s shoulder and turned to take his usual seat on the giant rock.

“Alright. So I’m not going to draw this out because it’s cold.” Rick said as he took a step over so that he was between you and Opie and the water’s edge. “We’re obviously gathered here today to celebrate a love that no one ever imagined would be possible. A love that stretched across the country, and trials none of us could even comprehend. A love…”

“Not a Shakespeare play.” Michonne grumbled at him behind you. 

“Talking here.” Rick said without looking away from you and Opie.

“Talk faster.” Piney sighed as he leaned back against the rock and adjusted the oxygen tube around his ear.

“Fine.” Rick breathed as he signaled to Jax for the rings. He passed them off to Opie, who handed you his with a smile. “Do you, Opie, take (Y/N) to be your wife?”

“Absolutely I do.” Your smile grew even more as Opie slid the other part of your mom’s wedding ring set onto your finger and rubbed the back of your knuckles with his thumb.

“And you, (Y/N). Do you take Opie to be your husband?” You nodded your head with a smile and a single tear of joy fell from your eyes as you pushed his ring into place beside the other ones he wore every day.

“I do.”

“Do you two have vows?” Rick asked, waiting just long enough for you and Opie to nod before he stepped out of the way so Carl could go shutter happy with his camera for the best shot possible. The love of your life let go of your hands with one of his to grab a note card from his vest pocket. You squeezed his hand as he cleared his throat, glanced at what he wrote, and put the card back in his vest.

“(Y/N), I have loved you from the moment I walked into the diner. Your gorgeous smile, bright light, and unconditional love have made my life worth living after it was clouded by so much darkness. You gave me our son and you both give me a reason to get out of bed in the mornings no matter how long you’ve kept me up the night before, talking about everything, and nothing at all. I promise to love you, no matter what life throws at us. I promise to protect you, no matter who tries to come between us. And I promise to be the husband and father you and Hunter deserve.” You nodded your head as a few more tears fell from your eyes.

“Harry…” You started teasingly. He huffed and rolled his eyes as you laced your fingers with his and pulled him a step closer to you. “Love of my life. Where do I even start? With how you can make me laugh no matter how much I try not to? Or how you can make my heart melt in my chest with the way you look at me and Hunter when you think no one’s watching? How you have made me feel free to be who I am, or how you can make me feel like there is nothing we can’t accomplish together? Because none of these things can even start to describe how much I love you, Opie. My life is gotten so much better with you by my side. You’ve given me our son, you’ve given me a love I never knew possible… you have made me a better woman. And I will spend every moment of my life, loving you, thanking you, and showing you just how grateful I am to have you in our lives.” Opie nodded his head and looked down at your hands as a single tear fell down his cheek into his beard.

“Does anyone have a reason these two can’t be married?” Rick asked as you reached up and gently tilted his head back up so you could look into his eyes. He smiled at you and tilted his head to the side, chasing your touch as your family stayed quiet around you. “Well then, by the power vested in me by the internet and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead and kiss your bride.” You cupped your husband’s cheeks in your hand as he reached up to pull you toward him in a searing kiss. You both tried to keep it tasteful, but since he had spent the night in a hotel room with his brothers, you missed him. So after a little longer than necessary, the guys all started to cough loudly and clear their throats as the girls giggled behind you until you forced yourself to pull back.

“Alright, alright!” Opie said.

“Mr. and Mrs. Opie Winston, everyone!” Rick exclaimed before your small group cheered. You couldn’t help but giggle as you leaned into your husband’s side. 

“Alright, let’s go fucking party!” Negan exclaimed as he got up from his spot and picked up your carseat for you. “Show off the newlyweds to the rest of the family.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Listen up, fuckers!” Negan called out as he got out of the van that had been used to transport the guys and girls to the ceremony so you wouldn’t call attention to it with a bunch of bikes (or ruin your outfits). “I’m fucking proud as fuck… to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Opie Winston!” The street erupted in an explosion of cheers and whistles as you and your husband walked around the front of the van with Hunter in his carseat in Opie’s hand. The cheers didn’t stop as he spun you around in your dress for the Saviors to see, giving you a fast look at the unbelievable party Frankie had managed to throw together in only a week.

“Jesus, look at this.” You said as you started with the green, blue, and pink streamer and balloon covered light poles to represent everyone in your family, and the same decorations on all the houses in the cul de sac. 

There were at least a dozen tables covered with food and desserts under net food covers, and glass domes to keep any bugs that were still around in the early November weather away, and every inch of space between those tables had coolers, and ice buckets full of drinks of every kind. You recognized most of the silverware, cups, and plates as the ones from the diner, which made you nod your head at Frankie’s resourcefulness. On top of that, there were games for every age spread out on the front yards of peoples houses, as well as chairs, more tables that you knew came from the Sanctuary’s holiday stock pile, and the few fire pits the clubhouse had outside as well.

“I did my best.” Frankie said as she was walking past toward your dad’s house to find something to put dirty dishes in so they could get washed the next day at the diner by the prospects and the harlots. You reached out and grabbed her arm to address her for the first time as your dad’s old lady and not the harlot she was. 

“Thank you.” You said earnestly as you let go of her arm. “I… we honestly, deeply appreciate what you’ve pulled together.” She smiled at you as if she had just won the lottery and nodded.

“I’d hug you, but I’m all sweaty.” She giggled as she wiped her forehead as if to make a point. “But I put that white bride sweatsuit you showed Maggie that you liked in case you get cold or wanna get out of that dress on your bed. I hope it’s the right one.”

“Thanks Frankie.” You repeated before your attention was called away to your guests. As you said hello to Carol and Ezekiel, you heard your dad’s deep chuckle behind you.

“Told you she’d warm up to you after a while.” You smirked to yourself, and shook your head as you realized that you were going to have to accept that after 13 years, your dad was moving on.

——

You figured that there was eventually going to be an issue between the Sons and the Saviors, but you honestly didn’t expect it to be because of what it was. You assumed that it would just be a slight pissing match between Chibs or Jax and either Simon or one of the many prospects in attendance… not because the VP overheard Romeo updating Negan about Clay’s demise directly in front of you.

“How are you still awake, Hunter?” You said as you rocked on the rocking chair you had had a prospect carry up to the street for you while you tried to get your son to fall asleep after his last feeding.

“Probably because of all the noise.” Aaron, one of the patches from the Hilltop said as he rocked beside you. You shook your head as you moved Hunter in your arms so you could lay him on your chest for a while.

“He never really seems to be affected by the noises around him.” You said as you rubbed your son’s back in a small, slow circle. “He slept through the Halloween party and the raid, no problem, and he sleeps right through movie night despite the fact that our surround sound is pretty loud.” You shook your head and looked over at Aaron with a smile. “He’s just stubborn like his mommy.”

“What?“ Jax said loudly directly in front of you as he turned away from his path toward you to see Hunter, and spun Negan around to face him. “The fuck did I just hear?” Your dad looked relatively unfazed as he shook his head.

“You need to hear me out…”

“The fuck I’m gunna hear you out!” Jax shouted as he yanked a gun from the back of his jeans. You moved before you though as at least twenty guns were drawn on both sides.

“No, stop!” You cried as you held Hunter to your chest and moved between Negan and Jax. “Stop!” You realized a moment to late exactly what you had just done when you were looking down the barrel of a glock, and you closed your eyes in sheer terror for yourself and your child.

“Put the fucking guns down!” Opie roared as he ran up your driveway with the blanket he had offered to grab for you for Hunter. There was a murmur of the repeated sentiment as Opie threw himself between you and Jax and pulled you forward against his back carefully, to not hurt his son. He sighed to catch his breath and shook his head at his best friend. “Can you just fucking listen? Two minutes before you react.”

“For you.” He growled with a death glare at Negan and Romeo. “Two minutes before I put a fucking bullet through his head.” You and Opie let out a sigh of relief as Jax turned toward your drive way and stormed off with Chibs right behind him. Your husband rounded on you with fear and rage in his eyes as he grabbed your upper arms. 

“Are you outta your fucking mind?” He shouted. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t.” You said you said as you burst into tears and started to shake. He pulled you into his chest and held you and Hunter tight as his son started to cry from the shouting and tense feelings around him.

“OK, alright.” Opie breathed as he took a step back and kissed your forehead. “Don’t fucking do that shit again, you hear me? You run from the fucking guns. Not act like a fucking dumbass and run toward them.” You nodded your head and sniffled as he carefully took his son from you with a small smirk. “You’ve lost Hunter holding privileges for twenty minutes.” You let out a choked laugh and nodded your head as you pulled the blanket from his shoulder and helped wrap it around your son.

“Alright, shows over, people!” Frankie called out as she stepped around one of the food tables where she was making leftover dishes for you to store in your fridge so you wouldn’t need to cook. “We still got s’mores over here! And the champagne will go flat if it’s not finished!” You gave her a weak smile of thanks before Opie turned you around to go back to your house to oversee the conversation between the Sons and the Saviors in your living room.

“…didn’t have another fucking option.” Negan said to the three Sons as he set your laptop down on the coffee table in your living room and pulled up the video. “He had us fucking raided when we had fucking kids there.”

“They had the right to retaliate.” Opie said as he sat down on the chair and moved Hunter to his bent arm. “But they did it strategically.”

“Clay was the only one taken out.” Romeo said as he leaned against your fireplace.

“From what Ope said, he would be the only one to blame here.” You tried as the camera switched views from the raid to Clay pulling up to the Sanctuary’s driveway.

“Since he broke the fucking peace treaty we established, we felt he was to much of a fucking threat. My guy has already been handled.” He said as he gestured to Dwight on the screen, who you just realized you hadn't seen in a week.

“And I made sure to pull the three of you out first.” Opie said as he sat forward. “We had this all planned. Set you up to take the gavel…”

“Make the cartel take the hit of the murder.” Romeo chimed in.

“So we can all settle back into the damn treaty like you and I originally wanted.” Negan finished as Jax finally looked away from the screen.

“We didn’t want to cause problems with the Sons.” You said with a shake of your head as you sat down on the arm of the chair beside your husband. “But there was no other way. We couldn’t risk telling you over the phone and you being overheard…” 

“Or any of you giving us away early out of spite.” Opie said as he looked pointedly at his dad. Piney rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically before looking away.

“We have to keep the fucking Sons together.” Negan said as he leaned forward in his chair. “Both our fucking clubs depended on it. Because if we didn’t fucking go about it this way, we would have had to drop ATF right back on your fucking doorstep. And it would have turned into a fucking bloodbath.”

“So wha’ do we need ta do, now?” Chibs asked. You looked down at Ope, and over at Negan for an answer before Romeo took the lead.

“Now, you finish celebrating your friend’s marriage.” He said as he pointed at you and Opie. “Then, you’ll go home, and go back to what you all were doing since you don’t know fucking shit about this. The cartel only supplied the means for the hit. It was a favor to an associate. We have no qualms with the Sons, and we’d appreciate it if you could try to turn any retaliation away from us.”

“Same here.” Negan added with a slow nod. “I trust my new son-in-law. Wouldn’t let him marry my fucking daughter if I didn’t. I know he wouldn’t point a fucking finger at your former president if he wasn’t fucking positive it was just your fucking president.”

“Honestly, I didn’t know.” Jax said as he glanced over at Chibs, who also shook his head. “Tig probably did.”

“Ye think anyone else had their dicks in the dyke? I don’ think he’d’a gone ta Juicy, nor Bobby. ‘app’ would be more obvious ‘bout ‘is retribution ‘ad ‘e called ‘im in. Oth’a cha’ta’s knowing woulda come down the pipeline. ‘ad ta be just Clay an’ maybe Tig.” Chibs said quickly as he looked at his new president.

“Wait, what did he just say?” You asked in a loud whisper as you leaned down toward Ope with a confused look at the thick accent.  
“You get used to it.” Piney said with a chuckle as he went over to raid your fridge for a beer. 

“He basically agreed with Ope.” Jax translated with a nod as he looked back over at your dad. “No more. This shit ends here.”

“Consider the fucking treaty still intact.” He said with a nod as he stuck his hand out to the other president.

“Well alright then.” You said as they shook hands. “I’ve been dying for a s’more so since y’all are all caught up and have settled the pissing match, I vote you join me. Because I’m not breast feeding tonight and I also want another glass of champagne. So let’s go. Up, up, and out of my house. I’m the bride and I make the fucking rules here.”

“Yea, and you step in front of a mother fucking gun again, and you’ll be a dead mother fucking bride.” Negan said as he got up from his chair. 

“She already got in trouble for it.” Opie said with a nod as he moved his yawning son to his chest. “She lost her Hunter holding privileges.”

“Which leaves me with two hands for champagne now.” You joked as you held open your front door for the men to leave. “So I still win.”

——

“I think they’re trying to tell us something.” You said with a small giggle as you opened up yet another set of bathing suits with the word ‘bride’ on the back of your bikini and the word ‘groom’ down the leg for the one for Opie before bed because the temptation was just too much to resist.

“Hawaii, maybe?” Opie suggested as he took the card from you to make a list for thank you cards.

“Some sort of beach.” You said as you pulled the last giant box toward you, and started ripping off the paper. “Maybe a water park or… what the fuck is this?” He looked up at you and his brow furrowed as your read the box label. “I already own suitcases…” Frankie, who had been trying to fit all your leftovers in your fridge, and freezer, glanced over her shoulder at you.

“That’s part of the gift from me and your dad.” She said as she fit the last container of a couple slices of your wedding cake in the fridge, and shut the door. “Don’t open it yet. It was supposed to go last.”

“It is last.” You said with a nod as you pointed to the pile of essentially just beach gear beside you.

“OK, let me go grab Negan. Give me a minute.” You nodded your head as the red head grabbed the full trash bag from the floor and quickly walked out the door.

“Do I have to like them together?” You asked as you turned to Opie. 

“You kinda do.” He said as he started collecting the wrapping paper. “You have to accept them together because they accepted us together. Croweater or not, she’s now your dad’s old lady. So you have to accept them…”

“You didn’t say like.” You pointed out as you got up to grab the trash can for him.

“Quit.” He chuckled as your dad and Frankie walked back in.

“So what are the guesses?” Your dad asked as he held out a stack of three boxes roughly the size of your palm each, tied together with a ribbon. 

“Hawaii.” Opie guessed as you took the stack of gifts. “Some kind of water park.”

“Maybe the beach somewhere.” You suggested.

“Close.” Your dad said as he sat down on the couch beside you. “Start from the smallest and work your way down.” You nodded your head as you pulled off the ribbon and set it on the table to add it to your holiday ribbon stash. The bottom two boxes got placed in your lap before you ripped off the wrapping paper and dropped it in the trash can. 

“Really?” You asked as you pulled out a small stack of what looked like only hundred dollar bills. “I have money…”

“Next!” Negan interrupted as he leaned back in the chair with a smug smile. You rolled your eyes and passed Opie the money so he could add it to the growing pile of gifts. The paper came off even faster than the first as Negan and Frankie shared an unseen to you smile.

“OK, now you’re just being a fucking smart ass.” You said as you pulled out a sandwich size bag of quarters.

“Shut the fuck up and keep going.” Negan said as he gestured you on.

“I swear to God if the next box is a bag of mother fucking dimes, I’m whipping them at you.” You mumbled as you set the bag of quarters on the table so it wouldn’t break open. The final box was opened with a slight sigh and you froze as you looked at the contents. “Fuck off.” You said as you looked up at your dad. “You’re kidding.”

“What?” Opie asked as he got up off the floor to look as well.

“You’re sending us on a cruise?!” You exclaimed as you picked up the tickets.

“Not just any cruise.” Negan said with a smile, knowing he had just won the wedding gift lottery. “A fucking Disney cruise since you’re a closet Disney freak and all.”

“Not so closet in this house.” Opie said as he picked up the passports from the box as well.

“Since you’ve never been to Disney ‘cause I was a fucking shitty parent, I figured honeymoon cruise on a Disney ship was the best gift I could give you.”

“It’s in April?” You asked as you looked at the tickets.

“Hunter will be six months old.” Frankie said with a smile. “So he can go, too.”

“And just to pre-warn you so it’s not a fucking shock. Frankie and I are going too. Different fucking room, different fucking deck, different fucking everything. But that way, we can baby sit for you one or two of the nights so you can be newlyweds and shit.”

“Open the box.” Frankie said with a smile as she jumped a bit in her spot on the chair. 

“Now this shit makes sense.” Opie said as he looked at the dozen or so bathing suits for both of you, the pirates costumes, the matching, nicer than the ones you have, beach towels, and the gifts cards for Babies-R-Us, Baby Gap, and Gymboree. He picked up the three gift cards and held them up as you pulled an extra large, wheeled duffle bag from the box with your dad’s help. “For clothes Hunter can’t fit into yet?”

“Toys, bottles, swim diapers… whatever you need. The whole club pitched in for that stuff.” Frankie said with a nod as you set the duffle on the floor and unzipped it. “They also put in money for the trip. Figured since you guys have already moved in together and have all the kitchen shit you need that helping get you guys ready for your honeymoon was a better gift.”

“Ope, look at this.” You said as you pulled out gift set after gift set from the top of the bag. “Medicine kit, bath set, hooded Disney towels…” You said with a shake of your head as you looked up at your dad. “You did all this?”

“Not my idea.” He said with a shake of his head. “That’s all Frankie.” You looked over at her and shook your head slowly.

“Why are you so nice to me after I’ve been such a bitch to you?” She shrugged her shoulders as she moved her long hair over her shoulder. 

“Because I’ve been around long enough to know that you’re not the bitch you pretend to be. I also know that you are fiercely protective of your father. It didn’t matter that I used to be a harlot, it could have been anyone trying to date him, you wouldn’t have liked them. And I also knew that… well, essentially buying your love would be the best way to show you that I am serious about being in your dad’s life.”

“Fuck, I’m a shitty person.” You sighed.

“No you’re not.” She said with a chuckle. “You’re just protective. That’s all. It’s all water under the bridge.” You nodded your head as Opie pulled out what looked like a black tent bag. “Oh! That’s a travel pack n play. I left the receipt in there in case you don’t like the design. It’s got some frilly bullshit on the bottom but it’s a cute teal color. There’s a matching sheet set in there somewhere, too.” She said as she got up to kneel on the floor beside you and the bag.

“This is too much.” You said with a shake of your head. “Thank you. Thank you both. From both of us.” Frankie looked up at you with a smile as Negan reached over to squeeze your knee while Opie thanked them both as well.

“It’s not to damn much.” He said with a smile. “It’s what you deserve.” You nodded your head as Opie set up the pack and play behind you.

“Not to bad.” He said as he tilted the travel crib away from him to look at the ruffle around the bottom. 

“It’s a lot fucking better than some of the ones there.” Negan said with a nod as he got up to grab a beer from your fridge, knowing that you were going to want to open every single gift set to look at them all.

“What is this?” You asked as you moved down to the floor as well and pulled on a small but heavy lunchbox looking thing.

“That’s cool.” Frankie said as she moved from kneeling to sitting on the ground beside you. “It’s a solar powered freezer I found at the Walmart that can get plugged in as well so you can freeze or keep cold bags of breast milk, and water, and baby food or whatever. I read the fridges on the ships are kinda shitty.”

“Well, fuck me.” You laughed as you opened the lid to look at it while Opie pulled out packages of baby food spoons, pacifiers, and teething rings and toys. “Remind me to go shopping with you more often. I didn’t even know this shit existed!”

“You’re more than welcome to join.” She said with a giant smile as she glanced back at Negan. “I love shopping.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Who’s ready to go cruising?” You asked your son as you unbuckled his carseat from your truck in the Disney Cruise ship parking lot. “Are you ready?” You cooed, receiving a smile, and some babbling and limb waiving in return.

“Babe.” Opie said beside you as he locked the brakes of your stroller beside you. You nodded at him and turned to latch the carseat into place as Negan started piling your “half a fucking million” bags on the ground.

“How the fuck did you pack so much shit?” He asked as he tossed his medium size duffle and Opie’s similar sized duffle on the ground. You looked up at him with your eyebrow raised as you pulled your diaper bag out of the back seat floorboard, and stuck it in the bottom of the stroller.

“You’re gunna ask that of two women and a baby? Really?” You teased as you held your hand out for the handle of your suitcase. 

“Passports and tickets.” Frankie said as she came around the back of the truck, and held out your paperwork for you to take instead.

“Did you remember to grab the…”

“Signature papers, and the family release forms for Hunter.” Frankie finished for you as she handed you the copies of the paperwork from her folder just in case the electronic ones didn't work.

“Let’s go, ladies.” Negan said as Opie came around to grab your suitcase, and the duffle of everything you needed for Hunter. 

“Look out, hun.” Opie said with a slight yawn as he moved the diaper bag to your shoulder to put the heavy cooler in the bottom basket. 

“Happy honeymoon.” You said to him with a smile as he stood up and locked your pick up. 

“Happy honeymoon.” He chuckled as he bent down to give you a chaste kiss. “Happy first vacation, little man. You gunna get on the boat? Yea? We’re going on the boat, buddy!”

“Keep talking about it in the parking lot, and the fucker’s just gunna leave you here.” Negan said as he waited for you at the checked bag cart.

“Language.” Frankie hissed at him when he got a glare from the cast member stacking up suitcases.

“Please excuse my father.” You said as you stopped beside the cart with a small, apologetic smile. “We don’t let him leave the basement often.” The man looked nearly horrified as he took the last bag from Opie, who shook his head.

“Ignore both of them.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. We’re a sane family, I promise.”

“No, we’re not.” You and Frankie said simultaneously as you headed toward the crosswalk to go get yourselves checked in and on board. Your son was enthralled with every single color and noise around him; absolutely loving all the little peeks into the stroller, and the baby talk he was getting from everyone in the boarding area. He surprisingly didn't mind the picture with Mickey but he was not a fan of the metal grated ramp leading up to the boat.

“It’s too bumpy for him.” You responded over Hunter’s screams to Opie’s questioning look as you stopped the stroller to pick him up. “Say, tell Daddy you don’t like it.” 

“You’re gunna effin’ spoil that baby.” Negan said over shoulder as he kept walking, only a little slower so you could catch up.

“Not your child.” You said as you put your son on your hip, and smiled at him. “See, all better. Yea, all better.” 

“You think he’s going to have a problem with sea sickness?” Opie asked as he took the diaper bag off your shoulder and put it in the car seat.

“Well, I brought that sea sickness stuff for him.” You reminded him with a small shrug. “But let’s just pray for the best?” He nodded his head as you paused behind another family at the ship’s main doors. Your dad and Frankie went first, grabbing your phone for you so they could get a photo for you starting your honeymoon. You laughed a bit when Hunter startled at the announcer welcoming ‘the Winston family’ over the ship’s PA, and smiled at him when he laughed at the cast members clapping.

His adorable laugh continued as your group took the elevators up to the pool deck, thanks to your husband playing peek-a-boo with the two room keys hanging around his neck. You could see your father trying so hard to keep his hard, biker personality up but he couldn’t help but huff a laugh when your six foot four, big bad biker husband started making the most ridiculous noise just to keep his little boy laughing.

“Oh look! Perfect!” Frankie said as she pointed to a pair of deck chair half in the shade a little ways down the deck on the opposite side. “They’ll be more and more shaded by that thing as the day goes on.”

“You’re right. Go, go!” You said as you gave her a little push and walked quickly after her to snag the shaded chairs you had purposely picked an early boarding time to get. You were actually surprised you were able to grab such good lounge chairs, right at the end of the row, and close to the ‘Nemo’s Reef’ splash zone Hunter would be able to go in.

“Sunscreen for him before anything else.” Opie said as you sat down on the end seat with Hunter in your lap.

“Diaper bag.” When the bag was handed to you, you sat your son on the chair between your legs, and pulled off your sundress so you could start your summer tan in one of your many ‘bride’ bikini’s. The giant bottle of baby sunscreen came next as Opie pulled off the Disney shirt Hunter had on, and traded that one for a rash guard and a swim diaper.

“Give me one of your room cards.” Negan said as Ope started to slather on sunscreen, while you set up the changing pad. “I’ll put this shit up…”

“Dad, we can do it.” You said as you looked up at him. He shook his head as he dropped Frankie’s carryon bag from his shoulder on the stroller.

“You’re on your honeymoon, princess. Besides, I need a fucking beer, and a fucking smoke if I’m gunna make it through the next seven days.”

“Don’t sound so cheerful, baby.” Frankie giggled as she laid down on the chair beside you in a semi-revealing bathing suit that seriously toed the line of being decent. 

“Smoking is one deck up.” You said as you pulled Hunter’s clean swim diaper into place, and tossed the dirty one in a grocery bag to throw out. “And I will love you forever and ever if you find me a drink menu on your way back.” You said as you looked up your dad with a smile. 

“Brat.” He groaned as he kicked the brakes on your stroller and grabbed the key card from Opie and the trash bag from the floor. You yelled after him that you loved him too as Opie sat down on the chair at your feet and pulled off his shirt.

“Happy honeymoon, baby.” He said with a smile as he rubbed your ankle.

“Happy honeymoon.”

——

“And he’s out.” Opie chuckled not two seconds after he laid Hunter down in his travel crib. “Damn, kid. Mommy tuckered you out.”

“He’s not use to that kind of excitement.” You laughed as you started the long process of unpacking two suitcases of clothes, and the seemingly endless duffle of Hunter’s stuff. “Sun, pictures, the little water park. So much excitement for my little guy.”

“So much excitement for your big guy, too.” He said as he kicked off the flip flops you had forced him to buy and laid down on the bed. He groaned and rolled over on his stomach. “Fuck, this is perfect.”

“You could always help me unpack.” You said in a sing song voice as you carried all the bathroom products and the bathroom bags in the bathroom so they were out of the way. You barely heard Opie mumble something back as you unpacked the bags on the counter and by the time you stepped back into the room, Opie was passed out as well.

“Of course you’re asleep.” You sighed over his snoring as you shook your head. With a huff, you put the empty bathroom bags in your husband’s empty suitcase and pushed it under the bed with yours with your foot. You turned to finish unpacking Hunter’s stuff, when there was a soft knock on your door. You glanced over to make sure neither of your boys woke up before you tiptoed over to the door to answer it.

“Your dad fell asleep.” Frankie sighed.

“So did my husband.” You said as you stepped back into the room. “And my son.”

“Didn’t we drink more than both of them?” She asked softly as she stepped into your room so you could close the door.

“Yea, exactly.” You agreed as you pointed to the bag on the floor. “Help me then we’ll go up stairs for a smoke?” She nodded her head and walked over to give you a had. With both of you working, it was done in a matter of a couple minutes, so you grabbed your cigarettes, sunglasses, and your phone, whisper yelled to Ope that you were leaving (getting a muffled ‘k’ in response), and grabbed your room key from the light panel by the door on your way out.

“My dad really passed out?” You finally laughed as the two of you walked down the hall to the elevators. “He never takes naps.”

“Turned on the TV and was out in a second. But you gotta figure, both of them shared the ten hour drive to Port Canaveral, and we left at one AM to get here on time.” She pointed out as you stepped into the elevator. “We slept the whole way. They stayed up all night packing the truck, then spent the last three hours in the sun.”

“This is true.” You said with a nod as you stepped out on the twelfth floor, and headed toward the smoking area overlooking the pool. “So we let them sleep a while. We don’t have to be at dinner until 5:45.”

“More drinking time for us.” Frankie giggled as you both leaned against the rail, and lit a cigarette. You nodded slowly in agreement as you looked over the rail a ways in front of you at the Mickey pool below you with a small smile.

“Thank you.” You said with a glance over at your new-ish friend. “Thanks for talking him into this…”

“Oh, this wasn’t me.” She said with a shake of his head. “I suggested the beach somewhere. He’s the one that said Disney World.” You smarted a bit and turned to look at her as she took a drag of her cigarette. “Yea. His suggestion. But I knew sending you to Disney right after your wedding with a month old baby was a suicide trip. You wouldn’t have had fun, Hunter could have gotten sick being that young.” She shook her head as she ashed in one of the ashtrays on a nearby table. 

“Not good. So we went with a combination of the two ideas. Disney plus the beach equals Disney cruise. We didn’t have a choice but to wait until Hunter was six months because we knew there was no way you would leave him for the first time for a week long over night trip, and he couldn’t get on the boat until he was six months old. So that meant baby on a cruise ship for a honeymoon. Not ideal but doable. But since our two year anniversary is in a few days…”

“Wait, two year?” You said as you tilted your head the slightest bit. “Not one?” A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she held out the ashtray out for you.

“Two.” She repeated as she looked down at the cigarette she was slowly putting out. “Negan didn’t want to tell you at first. Let you get used to the idea that we were sleeping together before he told you we were dating. He didn’t…” Her brow furrowed as she set the ashtray down for a moment and grabbed another cigarette from her pack. “We didn’t want you to think I was trying to replace your mother.”

“I don’t mean to be rude.” You said as you shrugged your shoulders. “But you could never replace her. It’s impossible. But you’re right. I wasn’t keen on the idea of my dad dating. For years I was his little girl. His one and only, and his pride and joy. I always thought him dating would make me secondary in his life. But I guess I couldn’t have been more wrong. That’s even more obvious now that you guys are celebrating two years. And I guess I needed Opie to see that… and I needed you to show me that it was possible for him to fall in love again and not turn his back on his daughter.” You sighed and looked away from her as tears welled in your eyes. “Has my dad told you about Kelly?” Frankie stayed quiet as she pulled out a chair of the table you were standing by, and sat down.

“I… umm…” She whispered as she curled into herself on the chair. “I found a letter… from your mom. He just said she was the biggest fucking mistake he ever made.” You nodded your head, and sat down at the table on your other side with a sigh.

“It was before my mom got sick.” You said softly as you lit another cigarette off the last. “She was a harlot. His road bitch is what my mom called her.” You shook your head as the memories came back to you since you had opened the flood gate doors. “For a whole year, he spent a whole lotta fucking time on the road. Mom and I, we were just… forgotten. Until his precious Lucille got sick. He had some kind of epiphany then. I just…” You shook your head as a few tears fell from your eyes and landed on your thighs.

“You thought he’d do the same thing again.” She said softly.

“I think I always will, you know?” You choked as you wiped at your tears angrily and looked over at her through your sunglasses. “That’s not something you just forget. I was only eleven.”

“It’s not an easy thing to forget, sweetheart.” She said as she reached out and gently laid her hand on your knee. “But I can promise you, at least from my part, I will never, ever let him turn his back on you.”

“I know.” You said as you nodded your head. “He knows better now. We went through a real rough patch for a few years and I even moved to Alexandria for a few months to live with Rick and Michonne. We both said some pretty shitty things to each other… until we both almost died. Run gone bad, I was in the cross fire, wrong place wrong time. My dad risked his life, and that fucker, Dwight saved us both.” You smirked and sat back in your chair with a sigh. “Guess I can be grateful that asshat wanted to be at the table so bad. Negan almost lost his daughter and I almost lost my dad.” You looked over at her with a half shrug. “He saved our family. And I can’t lose my daddy again.”

“You won’t.” Frankie said with a cocky smile. “As your possible future step-mother I won’t allow it.”

“Oh, God shut up!” You laughed as you pushed her shoulder, playfully before grabbing yet another cigarette. “But you don’t know that story.” You said around the butt as she lit another cigarette as well.

“What story?” She asked as she kicked her feet up over the side of the chair like she owned the place. 

“Smart girl.” You said as you turned your chair enough to put your feet up on hers. “So, two years…?”

“Two very interesting years.” She chuckled with a nod as she flagged down a waiter that was sort of wandering aimlessly, looking for someone to help. “Two of those Pomegranate Passion champagne thingys, please.”

“It’s happy hour, miss.” He said as he took her room card. “Buy one get one free for the next fifteen minutes today.”

“Then by all means bring us each the happy hour special!” She cheered as she kicked her feet in joy. He nodded his head, and passed her back her room card with a smile. 

“We’re gunna be in so much trouble.” You laughed as you ashed your cigarette in the ashtray.

“So worth it.” She said with a nod. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Opie had decided before you even left North Carolina that you were not, in any way, setting an alarm clock. You were in zero rush to get up, zero rush to go anywhere, and zero rush to do anything but relax. Away from home, away from the club, away from people that just walked in to your house for no reason what so ever. The only alarm clock you were going to run by was Hunter.

You still couldn’t believe how fortunate you were with your son. Even your dad said it. Since neither of you had to work, since your income came from basically existing as Negan’s daughter, you kept Hunter on a later night, later wake up sleeping pattern. He went to bed around ten thirty, which meant he didn’t wake up until at least eight fifteen. You honestly didn’t understand why other parents didn’t follow in your foot steps, nor did you understand why it made you a ‘bad parent’ (thank you to the judgmental bitch at Walmart that gave you shit for getting Opie’s birthday shopping done at ten at night with your wide awake baby) for still enjoying your sleep. But damn did you absolutely love your decision.

His cute little half babbles woke you, and you couldn’t help but smile like you did every morning. And just like he still did every morning, your husband stuck his arm out to find you in bed. You tangled your feet with his as he slid his hand down your stomach and under the hem of your panties. 

“Opie!” You hissed as you rolled on the bed to look back at him. “He’s…”

“Shhh!” He said as he kissed your shoulder, and slid his other hand up your shirt. “He’s still asleep…” He smirked down at you as he rolled you on to your back and shifted between your legs. “And I want to fuck my wife.”

“Ope! Ooo!” You said as he pulled your panties to the side and pushed the head of his cock into your core. He shushed you again and glanced over at the crib beside the bed and your sleeping son to make sure he didn’t wake up.

“You can do this, baby.” He said as he looked back down at you and rolled his hips forward. “You can stay super, super quiet for me…” You nodded your head, and laced your fingers in his hair as he kissed your forehead. “Because if you fucking wake him, then this stops.” You nodded your head and bit your lip to stay quiet when he snapped his hips forward. Your head continued to nod like a bobble head as he kept a steady pace, filling you repeatedly and perfectly. 

In the year and a half that you had been together, your husband had learned your body better than you knew it yourself and yet he still managed to surprise you every time you were intimate. He knew the exact angle to hold your legs and angle his hips to make a jolt of electricity race through your veins. He knew exactly where to kiss on the front of your throat that sent a shiver up your spine. He knew how hard you liked your hair pulled to make you whined his name the way he fucking adored so damn much… and he knew exactly how much pressure you needed on your clit to get you to cum.

“Come on, baby.” He whispered as he moved his thumb to your bud and pressed down, bringing you both right over to the edge in only a few moments, when someone knocked on your door. You and Opie both grunted in protest, mid-orgasm, as Hunter startled, and started to cry. 

“Mother fucker.” You said as the two of you scrambled apart to answer the door, and tend to your son as well. You grabbed a large, slightly still damp pool towel from the bathroom to wrap around your body as whoever was at the door knocked again. You yanked the door open, and scowled at your dad’s smiling face.

“The fuck were you fucking doing?” He chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. 

“Sleeping. What do you want, Dad?” You snapped as you clutched the towel around you a little more. 

“I came for Hunter.” He said as he gestured to the room behind you. “Frankie’s still passed out, it’s too fucking early to start drinking, and I’m not fucking wandering around a fucking Disney cruise alone.” You nodded your head as you turned your head to look back at Ope, who was changing his son’s wet diaper.

“Give me a second.” Negan chuckled, nodded his head, and leaned back against the wall to wait as you closed the door in his face.

“I’m gunna kill him.” Ope said with a shake of his head as you grabbed his jeans from the night before, and tossed them at him. “Yea, I’m gunna kill your Pop, little man.”

“Just put the jeans on.” You laughed as you pulled your sundress from the hamper you brought and threw it on over your tank top. When he buttoned the top of his pants, you went over and let your dad in to collect his grandson. “What time is it, anyways?” You asked him as you grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge cooler you brought with you, and put it in the bottle warmer the cruise line graciously supplied you. 

“Eight am.” He said as he leaned against your closet door. “And I’m starving. So since you two are so obviously… still tired.” He said with a smirk, loving that he had just interrupted you. “I’m just going to bring my main man to breakfast with me.”

“Better not use him to pick up chicks.” You said as you handed him your diaper bag and waited for the bottle to finish warming. “And make sure you do the bottle first.”

“I know how to fucking parent.” He sighed as Opie grabbed a plain black onesie from the drawer.

“Bibs are still mandatory.” Opie said as he pulled the onesie on, and kissed his son’s head.

“Waste of time.” Negan said as he stood exactly where he was, creating an awkward tension in the room that he absolutely loved as you both said a temporary good bye to your son. When the bottle was finally done, he took it and his grandson with a smile. “Let’s go, little man. Mommy and Daddy wanna fuck.”

“God damn it.” You groaned as your dad walked out the door with a laugh.

“I really hate him sometimes.” Opie said half jokingly as you watched the door close behind him. When it clicked, you looked back over at Opie with a shrug.

“Wanna fuck?” He laughed, and nodded as he came over to pull off your sundress and the tank top you slept in.

“Fucking obviously!”

——

“Well look who finally decided to get outta effin bed.” Negan chuckled as he glanced up at you, Opie, and Frankie, who you had run in to in the elevator on her way up to the Cabanas restaurant breakfast buffet. “Look who it is, bubba.”

“Shut up.” Frankie groaned as she sat down in the chair of the table closest to the corner of the room in typical Negan fashion.

“I was talking about the bunnies.” He chuckled as he got another spoonful of food for his grandson. “Because we need another one of you, right Hunter?”

“Leave ‘em alone, Negan!” Frankie snapped before you could even open your mouth. All three of your eyebrows shot up as Frankie’s face turned bright red.

“Holy shit.” You and Opie said at the same time.

“Baby…”

“OK.” Negan said with a nod, stunned that someone other than you actually stood up to him. “I’ll leave them alone… until the next time I catch them fucking like rabbits.”

“You’re impossible.” Frankie sighed as she grabbed his coffee and glared at him when he tried to stop her.

“Well will you look at that. Someone else willing to stand up to big bad Negan.” You chuckled as you ripped a piece of bacon in half and ate it with a giant, cocky smile. 

“Shut up, brat.” Your dad growled as he gave Hunter another spoonful of food.

“I think Frankie’s gunna give you a run for your money on picking on your dad, hun.” Opie chuckled, grateful that he had an entire table between him and your dad. “I think I’m gunna get a scoreboard…”

“Son-in-law or not, I will fucking kill you.” Your father growled as you smirked at your plate to hide it and pat Opie’s thigh. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” You said as you looked up and grabbed your coffee. You looked over at Frankie and smiled. “I would totally win though.”

“I only snap at him when I’m hungover.” She said as she cut her Mickey waffles.

“She’s much more respectful than the brat I gave life too.” Negan responded as he set Hunter’s spoon in the empty baby food container. “And despite that, I have a surprise for you all the same. Well, mostly for my main man, here.” He said as he wiped off Hunter’s face with his napkin. “I found the shore excursion desk this morning. And I know you guys said you weren’t committing to anything like that because no fucking alarm clocks and shit… But I changed your minds for you. Well Hunter did.” He said as stood Hunter up on his thighs. He screeched happily and bounced as his hazel eyes searched the dining room over Opie’s head. 

“I found a boat tour in Grand Cayman. We don’t get there ’til well after your fucking functioning time. Tours at one, it’s only a two hour trip total max. It’s a half boat, half fucking submarine thing, safe for Hunter. The dude said it’s got enough shit to see out the windows in the water that he’ll be entertained the whole damn time. I just…” He sighed as he looked up at his grandson with so much love it broke your heart. You hadn’t realized that sending you on this cruise for your honeymoon and his anniversary meant so much more to him until that exact moment.

“You’ll do right by him, Daddy.” You whispered as you reached over at touched his arm. “It’s OK.” He nodded his head and kept his slightly tear filled eyes on your son as Opie grabbed your empty coffee mug and his and got up with Frankie right on his heels.

“I fucked up with you, princess.” He said as he looked down at you. “I really fucked up.”

“I know.” You said with a nod. “And you can’t take it back. But you can make it better. For me, for him.” He nodded his head as Hunter flopped down on his lap and babbled away to the older woman at the next table. “Life’s too short, Dad, so don’t beat yourself up for that shit. You can let me live out my second childhood vicariously through my son. Don’t live his life in regret for the past. Live in gratitude that you have a second chance to make your grandson’s life the best fucking experience it can be. And starting off with a Disney cruise.” You said with a nod as you leaned back in your chair. “Win.” He nodded his head some more and kissed the top of Hunter’s head to hide his tears. 

“You make me fucking proud, (Y/N).” He said as he looked up at you with a small smile. “I don’t deserve to be your dad.”

“You don’t.” You said with a huffed laugh as Opie came back over with your coffee. “But then again, no one does. So you’re stuck with me.” His face dropped as he took the cup of coffee Frankie brought him, and held it out of Hunter’s grasp. 

“And then you go opening your fucking mouth.” He sighed with a shake of his head. “Alright, take Hunter. I’m avoiding you for the rest of the sea day because you’re already a pain in my fucking ass and you haven’t been up for a fucking hour.”

“Bye, Dad.” You laughed as you sat Hunter on your lap as Negan grabbed Frankie’s half full plate and silverware for her. “Bye Frankie.”

“See you at dinner! It’s formal night!” She said over her shoulder. You looked over at your husband with a sigh and shook your head.

“How the fuck did our honeymoon become a therapy session for me and my dad and me and my dad’s fucking girlfriend?”

“Because you’re stuck on a boat with them away from the club.” He said as he stabbed a sausage link. “Opposite of the reason why he doesn’t open up at home.”

“It’s still strange to see.” You sighed as you cut your waffles with one hand while holding your son with the other so he could continue to talk to and laugh at the woman at the next table that was now making faces at him. “But I guess I can be grateful, right? My dad’s finally growing up. It just took a new girlfriend and a grandson to do it.”

“You can’t look at it like that, baby.” Opie said with a shake of his head. “Or you’ll resent him…”

“I know.” You said around your bite with a nod. “You’re right.”

“I’m usually right.” He chuckled. “I just let you think you’re always right… Ow!” You laughed as he rubbed his arm where you flicked him.

“I’m the one that’s always right.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Look at you!” You laughed as you tried so hard not to laugh at your son as you switched out his little sun hat with a baby sombrero at a little store along the main road near Cozumel, Mexico’s port. “You’re such a little cutie!”

“Why do you do this to him?” Opie asked as you kissed Hunter’s cheek, pulled your phone from your back pocket, and handed it to your husband.

“Because I know, one day, he will have a girlfriend.” You said as you put a hat on your own head and hiked your chunkster son up on your hip. “Or a boyfriend, I don’t really give a shit. But I know that photos like this, will either embarrass the shit out of him or make him laugh.” You smiled up at your husband and tilted your head to the side. “I’m just trying to be a good mother.” 

“Just so you know.” He chuckled as he took the pictures for you. “I’m telling him it is all your fault.”

“That’s fine.” You said with a smile as you did a little dance with your baby boy. “I’m gunna be the most embarrassing Mommy in the world!” You sang to him, making him squeal in laugher when you carefully dipped him.

“Oh, Hunter, I wish I could save you.” Opie said with a shake of his head as he took another picture for himself. “But I really, really can’t.”

“They have a fucking tequila store.” Negan said as he came out of the jewelry store with Frankie. You involuntarily gaged at the thought of tequila and shook your head.

“Nope.” You said simply. “Y’all can go.”

“Wanna come with me to find a bathroom?” Frankie asked instead as she handed Negan her bag. You nodded your head as you replaced Hunter’s sombrero with his sun hat and put him back in the stroller for a moment. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s a Starbucks up here a ways.” You said as you gestured up the road. “We’ll meet you outside the tequila store.” Ope nodded his head and followed his father-in-law to the store two doors down and you and Frankie kept walking to find the Starbucks. “I hate tequila.” You said with a glance in the giant picture window. “I used to love it but ever since I got pregnant, everything about it just…” You gagged again and shook your head. “Nope. Fuck no.” 

“I grew out of my tequila days.” She said as you stopped at a street corner to wait to cross. You glanced over at her a split second before a small revolver was subtly placed directly between her shoulder blades.

“Vamanos.” A man growled as he put his hand on your shoulder and turned you to your right to lead you deeper into the city. 

“OK.” You said with a nod as you grabbed Frankie’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “OK, come on, let’s go this way.” You said as you looked over at her now tear stained face. “Stay calm, OK. Just stay calm.” She nodded her head as tears poured down her cheeks as you glanced up at the street sign in front of you. You took in as many details as you could as the man lead you to an early 2000’s model, silver Nissan Sentra that was parked facing out of an alley a few blocks from the port. You memorized the license plate as best as you could as he popped the trunk, and shoved Frankie toward it with his gun.

“Get in, Frankie.” You said shakily as your abductor handed you a roll of duct tape. “Give me your hands. Together like you’re praying.” She looked up at you in sheer terror as you pulled the edge of the tape free. “Trust me.” With a small nod, she held out her hands and choked out a sob as the gun was pressed into the back of your head.

“Vamos!” The man shouted, making you tape Frankie’s wrist together faster, knowing full well you’d be able to help her out and learning really quickly that this guy was an amateur.

“Back up, sweetie.” You said to her as the man yanked the roll of tape from your hands. 

“Siéntate!” You nodded your head as you turned around and willingly held out your hands toward him, knowing that you were going to escape no matter what. You studied the man’s features, forcing yourself to keep breathing just like your dad always taught you, as he tapped your hands tightly as if that would make a difference.

“No, (Y/N)…” Frankie begged as you scooted back into the trunk once he was done.

“Just hang on, sweetie.” You said as you laid down in front of her, using your small frame to block hers from your attacker. He kept his gun on you and put his finger over his mouth, telling you to stay silent, before he slammed the trunk closed. Frankie yelled ‘no’ as you instantly got to work. 

“Why is this happening?” She sobbed as you looked around for a glow in the dark trunk release tab.

“Hey, I need you to stop for a second.” You said as you moved on to finding something to force the release open. “You forget… I’m Negan’s daughter. Escaping trunks is something he taught me young. Roll up against the seats.”

“I wanna go home.” She sobbed as you pulled up the panel of flooring. You felt around as best as you could as the car pulled into traffic until your fingertips felt a metal tire iron.

“Fuck yea.” You gasped as you stretched a little bit farther, and pulled it free. “Alright, Frankie. I need you to listen to me.” You said as you scooted over in the small space. “The second I pop this trunk, we gotta run. You run straight down the road, and you don’t fucking stop for anything, you hear me?” You heard her hum ‘yes’ as you wedged the tire iron near the latch as best as you could. You only had to wait a few moments for the car to slow down before you yanked down the tire iron as hard as you could and popped the trunk open.

“Run!” You screamed as you gripped your new weapon in your still taped hands and helped Frankie out of the trunk. The two of you took off like bullets as the car screeched to a halt behind you. “Stay in the road!” You yelled as you pushed her with the bent end of the crow bar to run between the two lanes of cars. You could see the ocean in front of you and you kept telling yourself that you were going to make it back home as you dipped through traffic to get home. Your legs ached and your lungs burned with each breath in the heavy humidity, but you didn’t let that stop you. You just knew that if you stopped, you’d be dead.

“Here, turn here!” You shouted over the dozens of horns from drivers angry at you for one reason or another. Frankie followed your instructions blindly as you ran down the main strip back toward the port. You could see your husband’s figure, looming over the cops around him a few blocks up and you let out a sigh of relief. “OPIE!” He whipped around and even from a distance you could see the range of emotions roll though his being. He took off at a run with the stroller to get to you as your father shoved another tourist out of his way to get to Frankie.

“PPE 95 71.” You said as you held out the crow bar to him. “Silver Nissan Sentra. Before 2002.”

“OK, OK. Let me…”

“I got it.” You said as he reached to help you get the duct tape. You lifted your hands above your head, stuck your elbows as far as they would go, and pulled your palms toward your stomach hard, and fast, just like Negan was teaching Frankie. The second you were free, Opie pulled you into his arms and you began to shake violently.

“You’re safe.” He whispered as he rubbed your back. “You’re safe now.”

“I wanna go back to the boat.” You said as tears fell from your eyes. “’s’not safe.”

“Alright, let’s go back.” He agreed with a nod.

“’s’not safe.” You repeated as you looked over at your son. “’s’not safe.” You took a step over and tried to unbuckle the straps to the carseat but you were shaking too badly to do so.

“Hey, hey.” Opie said as he stepped over and gently grabbed your wrists. “Look at me.” Your tear filled whipped up to his hazel ones as he gently pulled off the rest of the tape and dropped it on the ground by the tire iron. “Let’s get on the boat first. It’s… it’s too hot out to carry him all the way back in the sun without the fan.” You nodded your head, not really hearing his reasoning but trusting your husband with your life and your safety.

“She OK?” Negan asked as he held Frankie to his chest. Opie nodded as he moved you between his body and the stroller. 

“She wants to go back to the ship.” Negan nodded as the police stepped forward to get a statement. They started rapid firing questions, making you more and more uncomfortable. You needed space, you needed to get away, and you really needed to feed your crying son.

“I just wanna go!” You screamed at them as you tried to push the stroller forward.

“OK, we’re going.” Opie said with a nod as he purposely boxed you in against the stroller. “Pull the cover down, hun.” You nodded numbly and did what was asked as Negan tried to lead Frankie after you. And officer made the mistake of stepping in his way and you turned your head over at the sound of his growl.

“I suggest you get the FUCK out of my fucking way!” He roared as he picked Frankie up in his arms. “We’ve got nothing to fucking say and you can’t fucking keep us here. You want a formal statement, you can fucking contact Romeo Parada!” Hearing the well known cartel member’s name, the officers instantly stepped back and let him through. “(Y/N), walk.” You nodded your head and continued walking toward the port in front of Opie.

“You called Romeo?” You asked your dad as he shifted his shocked girlfriend in his arms.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” He said with a nod. “He’s flying here now. The CIA has been trying to keep track of fucking sex traffickers in Mexico.” You felt Opie stumble a bit behind you as his head whipped over to your dad.

“CIA?”

“Not now.” Negan said as he turned down the docks toward the boat. “Later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opie didn’t know what to do or how to help… and he was a little confused that you didn’t seem more fazed by what happened. He did know, however, that you wouldn’t admit if he wasn’t right up against you, you were silently freaking out. So he sat on the bed, with you between his legs, and Hunter in front of your crossed legs so you could hold him up on the bed to work his leg muscles more. 

“He’s getting close to crawling.” You said a little flatly as you studied the little boy’s face, noticing how he looked more and more like Opie each and every day. “I almost missed it…”

“But you didn’t.” He said as he rubbed your back. “You get to see it.” You nodded your head and startled the slightest bit when someone knocked on the door. “It’s alright, baby girl.” He said as he pulled his long leg back and scooted around you to see if it was yet another member of the cruise staff, Negan, or Romeo. Your whole body stiffened as you pulled Hunter toward you until Romeo walked into the room with two members of the Mexico police. 

“PPE 95 71.” You repeated with a sigh of relief.

“OK, hold on.” Romeo said as he came over to give you a kiss on the cheek. “Let me get set up. Then start from the beginning.” You nodded your hand as you reached out your hand for your husband. He moved back behind you as Romeo pulled out a tape recorder and did his introduction for an official CIA case. When he was done, one of the officers did the same thing for his recorder.

“We were just looking for the Starbucks to use the bathroom.” You started as you kept your eyes on the happy little boy who was more interested with his cardboard colors and shapes book than anything else. “We stopped at the corner a block away and I looked over as the guy put a small caliber revolver in Frankie’s back between her shoulders. I didn’t see him until later but he was tall… about five ten maybe. Medium build, late twenties, early thirties. He had dark brown hair and a short beard. Kinda like my dad’s but colored like Opie’s.” You said as you turned around to look at your husband. “Darker on the sides but a decent amount of grey in the middle.”

“Your dad taught you well.” Romeo commented as you turned back around. You nodded in agreement as you took a deep breath to continue. 

“He wanted me to be prepared just in case. Guy had dark brown eyes, almond shaped, and a scar across his left cheek. Small, about an inch long. Lighter tan skinned, black t-shirt that said something in Spanish I couldn’t understand. Could have been Portuguese. He told us to walk and turned me to the right. We passed 5A and 3A Avenida Sur before he turned us down a little alley where his early 2000 model, Silver Nissan Sentra, white license plate PPE 95 71 was waiting. He made me tape Frankie’s wrists and then he taped mine. Once the trunk was closed, I found a tire iron in the spare tire part and popped the latch. I told Frankie to run between the cars so it would block us from view if the car turned around to come back or whatever. And we didn’t stop running until we got back to Opie.” Romeo nodded his head as he continued to jot down notes. 

“Is there anything else you can remember? Tattoos…?”

“Yea… he had a tattoo on his right upper arm. Could only see the bottom of it.” He nodded his head as his cell phone rang in his pocket.

“Anything else, mija?” He asked as he silenced his phone and came over to sit down on the end of the bed. “You’ve given me so much detail already and I’m so proud of you.” You nodded your head as he smiled at your son, said hi, and pulled out his badge to let the boy play with it. 

“I just tried to stay calm.” You told him as you sat your son down so he could play with the badge until he lost interest. “That’s all I could do. I knew I could make a run for it when he grabbed us at the corner. But I didn’t think Frankie’d be able to keep up if I did. And I couldn’t leave her alone.”

“You did good, mi corazón.” He repeated as he gently touched your leg. “I’m very, very proud of you.”

“Do you think you’d even be able to find this guy?” Opie asked as he continued to rub your back.

“We’ve been closing in on this group.” The first officer said as he flipped his notebook closed and put it in his pocket while Romeo and the second officer turned off their recorders. “Four women taken in a similar situation. Only one of them made it out. She didn’t have nearly as many details but they tried to drug her after they took her out of the trunk. She just happened to have recently gotten sober so her tolerance was pretty high. But she didn’t know where she was or how she got away from there. Just that she had been taken, and drugged.” You nodded your head and looked back down at your little boy as he pushed himself up on all fours like he had been trying for days and looked at the badge he had throw a few feet away.

“Ope.” You whispered as your son rocked back and forth.

“How old is he now?” Romeo asked as he dismissed the other officers with a wave of his hand.

“Six and a half months.” You said with a smile as your little boy got his hand out from under him and put it out in front of his body. It was as far as he had gotten without falling in the past but you knew he’d get there.

“He’s so beautiful.” You nodded your head and silently cheered your son on when he got his other hand in front of him, and scooted forward on his chunky legs.

“He’s going to be trouble one day.” You giggled as your little man apparently mastered the art of crawling in less than three weeks. “We got a crawler.”

“Now it’s time to baby proof the house.” Opie said as your son crawled over to Romeo’s badge and flopped down beside it to pick it back up to chew on it with his one bottom tooth some more until the undercover CIA agent had to leave the boat.

——

“I feel naked without a gun right now.” You said as you pulled on a black ‘just married’ bikini.

“You and me both.” Opie agreed as he tied the strings of his similar statement bottoms. “Are you sure about going?”

“I’m sure.” You said with a nod as you tied the string behind your back before quickly going over to grab your semi-slow crawler from disappearing into the bathroom again. “I can’t live in fear, Ope. I’d never get out of bed if I did.”

“I just wanted to check.” He said as you turned your protesting son around and stood in the door frame so he wouldn’t try to play in the toilet like he had tried to do that morning while you were in the shower. “Hunter.” He gasped playfully when your son tried to get past your legs. “What are you doing, monkey?” He grunted and rocked back and forth on his hands and knees in front of you. “You wanna go see Pop?” You smirked as your little man stopped rocking and sat down in his spot, torn between going to see his Pop and wanting to play in the toilet. “Yea, you wanna go see Pop, you gotta come over here and get your shirt on.” Neither of you minded waiting for your son to make up his mind, as you stood your ground in the bathroom doorway and Opie simply sat down on the ground with the little shark patterned shirt that matched the bathing suit bottoms you had put on his over his swim diaper after breakfast.

“God he is so my son.” You laughed as Hunter finally decided to scoot over to his dad on his butt. 

“You said it, not me.” Ope laughed as you grabbed your beach cover up dress for that day from the closet. You stuck your tongue out at him as your dad knocked on the door to come and collect you to get off the boat on time for your tour. 

“Who’s that?” You asked your son as you pulled your dress into place. “That Pop?” Your son babbled in response, and turned around to slowly make his way toward the door… and the unguarded bathroom. “Watch him.” You said to Frankie and Negan with a smile as you pushed the door all the way open and stepped into the bathroom again.

“I still can’t fucking believe he’s crawling.” Negan said as he crouched down and held out his hands but your son completely ignored him and tried to get into the bathroom again.

“We’re apparently obsessed with the toilet today.” You said as you picked up your son and put him on your hip, much to his disliking. “Good times.”

“You were obsessed with the fucking dog door.” Negan laughed as he took Hunter from you and tossed him a couple inches in the air. “We always knew if we couldn't find (Y/N), to check out the back door first. Wouldn’t fucking wander far, she’s just crawl in and out for fucking hours.”

“Thanks for that.” You said as you grabbed the baby carrier from the desk and put it in your diaper slash towel bag for the day. “You guys ready to go?”

“Just waiting on you.” Your dad said as he propped Hunter on his hip. “Stroller?”

“Not today.” Ope said as he put your and his cigarettes and a lighter in his pocket and grabbed the carseat. “We’re keeping shit close to the vest.” Negan nodded in understanding as he glanced back over his shoulder at Frankie, who had been unusually quiet.

“We’re gunna stick together the whole time.” He said with a nod, more to Frankie than to you. “And then Frankie and I are coming right back on the boat. We’re just gunna see the fish with Hunter.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” You agreed with a nod as you smiled at your friend. “You ready?” She nodded her head and gave you a weak smile as you pulled your room key from the light and stepped out into the hall behind your dad. You couldn’t help but notice the way Frankie instantly clung to his hand as the four of you walked down the hall. You didn’t say much of anything as you took the elevators down to the third deck, across the ship, and down the stairs to the second level where you could disembark the ship. But as you walked down the docks toward the island, you reached out for Opie’s free hand, and took a half step closer to him yourself.

“Don’t let go.” You whispered as you looked up at him.

“Never.” He said with a tight lipped smile. “I’ll never let you go again.” You nodded your head and bumped your shoulder against his arm. 

“This one.” Negan said as he nodded his head toward the sign of the tour group you were taking.

“Here, I’ll take Hunter.” Ope said as he passed you the carseat so your dad could give the guide the printed out confirmation page. As Negan talked to the guide, you pulled your cigarettes from your husband’s pocket and reached out for Frankie’s arm, making sure to snap a couple times before you touched her arm.

“Wanna smoke?” You asked her as you showed her the pack. She nodded her head, and looked around for a moment. You walked over to a planter that was a few feet away, put the carseat down beside you, and sat down with a sigh. “It’s scary, right?” You asked her as you passed her a cigarette and looked up at your husband, who had already turned to keep an eye on you.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She said with a shake of her head as she lit her cigarette and passed you back the lighter. “Just kept seeing it.”

“I know it’s hard.” You said with a nod as you leaned forward on your thighs and looked over at her. “But you have to let it go. You just have to. If you live in that fear, you’ll stop living. You made it. You got out…”

“You got me out…” She whispered as she looked over at you.

“OK. So I got you out.” You said with a nod. “But you know who taught me how? Negan. And you know what else? He can teach you, too. Ask him. He’ll happily zip tie your ankles to your wrists and sit on his porch to watch until you get yourself out.” You shrugged and shook your head. “But you’re a Savior. Don’t ever fucking forget that. You’re a mother fucking Savior. And Saviors, we fucking fight. Tooth and nail, bloody, til death, fight. No matter what. So yea, be scared. I am. But keep in mind who you are.” She nodded her head as she put her cigarette out at the same time the guys came over. 

“Time to go.” Ope said as he tried to wrangle his son in since Hunter wanted to crawl over his dad's shoulder for whatever reason.

“Can you really not sit still for a minute?” You laughed as you stood up and pushed up on your tiptoes to take Hunter. You blew a raspberry on his cheek and propped him up on your stomach as Opie grabbed the carseat before you both followed the tour group to the small bus.

“Let him go first, sweetie.” A woman said as she pulled her young daughter back, and pointed at Opie and your carseat. “He’s gotta make sure that’s buckled in so his little guy doesn’t get hurt.” You smiled at the woman as the little girl, who looked to be about three or four, looked up at your son.

“Is it a boy?” She asked, innocently. Your smile grew as you nodded your head and crouched down beside her.

“His name is Hunter.” You said as you looked over at her. “What’s your name?” A blush raced to her cheeks as she reached out to shake Hunter’s little fist as if they were both adults.

“Isabelle.”

“Wow.” You gasped. “That’s a beautiful name. Are you excited to see the cool fish today?” She nodded her head as Opie called out your name since the tour guide seemed a little impatient. “I’ll see you in there, OK?” She nodded her head as you stood up and got on the bus, put Hunter in his carseat, and scooted right up against his seat so Opie could sit beside you. 

“Did he just find his first girlfriend?” Ope teased as he put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side.

“Her name is Isabelle, and yes, I think so.” Once everyone was on board, the bus took off for the five minute drive to the dock. You spent the ride bopping Hunter’s nose, and falling impossibly more in love with his little laugh that you could never get enough of. When you pulled up to the dock, you pulled Hunter from his seat, leaving it behind in the secure vehicle, and followed the rest of your small group to the boat.

“Hunter’s Mommy?” Isabelle asked as you walked down the docks. “You forgot his chair.” The girls mother hissed her name and you giggled.

“It’s OK.” You said with a nod to both the mother and Isabelle. “On this boat, he doesn’t need a special seat. He can sit right on my lap.” She said ‘oh’ to herself as her mother pulled her back over to her side. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said as you moved up with the rest of the group to board. “She’s just so curious…”

“Oh, don’t even worry about it.” You giggled. “You can ask my father, I used to ask way more personal questions than that at that age.”

“It’s true.” Negan said with a nod. “She was the most embarrassing child in the world. Couldn’t take her anywhere.”

“Sounds familiar.” The mother laughed as Opie stepped on to the semi-submarine, and turned to take Hunter for you. Your dad helped you, then Frankie on board before stepping on himself and the four of you headed down the spiral steps and all the way to the back in an attempt to keep the noise level of your son away from the guide so that the other passengers had a chance to hear.

“Hunter, look.” You said as you sat down on the second to last in front of Opie, and pointed out the window. “Look at the fishies.”

“Take him, babe.” Ope said as he passed his son to you. “I’ll take the pictures. You’re better at the mom voice.” You giggled as you nodded your head.

“I would really hope so.” You said as you scooted toward the glass and looked at your son. “Hunter, see the fishies?” Your son’s eyes went wide as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on and he stood perfectly still for the first time in his life on your thigh. Your smile threatened to break your cheeks as Frankie scooted forward to take a couple pictures at the same time Opie did while a pair of fish swam by the window. After a few moments of shock, Hunter screeched loudly, and leaned forward in your arms to bang his hands on the glass.

“This was the best effin idea ever.” Negan said as he recorded a video of your babbling son as he talked his little heart out to the fish outside. You nodded in agreement and held Hunter tight, falling even more in love with him once again.

——

“Your son is adorable.” The woman that had sat across from Negan on the tour said as she got off the boat. Opie said thank you yet again as you tried to let Hunter get as much out of seeing the fish as possible. You were grateful to the company that they were almost over accommodating to your son, trying everything to make his experience worth the money you had to pay for his ticket. The company had a habit of stopping to feed the fish to get more coming to the windows, but once they realized he was the youngest child on board and they had actually won his attention, they always made sure to start and stop at Hunter’s window and Isabelle’s window since she made her parents sit across from you as well. 

“(Y/N), we gotta go.” Your dad said as he stood with Frankie at the front of the boat.

“I know.” You sighed as you forced yourself to stand up. “Say bye-bye, Hunter.” You cringed instantly as Hunter let out an ear piercing scream and started to scream cry in protest. “I know, but it’s time to go.” You told him as you held on to Negan’s jacket so you wouldn’t fall over, and followed him up the stairs with Opie behind you so you didn’t fall back. Your now very angry son kicked and screamed in protest. 

“Well at least he saved it for the end.” Frankie said as she helped you onto the dock. You shrugged as Opie took your son from you so he could take the abuse over you.

“Alright, enough.” He said as he wrapped his large hand around Hunter’s legs and held them to his body. “You need a nap, bud.” You nodded in agreement as you got on the bus and turned back to Ope because he was too tall to get on the bus with Hunter in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You apologized to the tour group as you tried to wrangle your son into his carseat.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” An older woman a few rows behind you, said. “We know the nap time struggle.” You gave her a weak, tight lipped smile and nodded your head as you finally got Hunter buckled in and gave him the pacifier you didn’t like to use that you had thankfully tied on to the handle of his carseat for moments like this. He fussed and fought until the bus started moving and instantly passed out thanks to the gentle vibrations from the engine.

“Right on time.” Negan chuckled from the row behind you as he leaned on the seat, and looked into the car seat.

“I think he loved it.” You said as you rubbed your hand slowly over Hunter’s stomach to keep him asleep. Your dad nodded in agreement as he reached out and straightened Hunter’s sock.

“I thought he’d lose interest after the first twenty minutes.” He said honestly as he brushed his thumb across his grandson’s leg.

“So did I.” Opie agreed. “Which is why I brought my phone, and a few toys in the diaper bag.”

“Well I’m glad he loved it.” You said with a smile as the bus pulled back up to the main port. “Did you tip them?” Negan nodded as he reached down beside you and unbuckled the seatbelt holding the carseat down.

“Hundred bucks.” He muttered with a nod. “Worth it.” You nodded in agreement and picked up the handle of the carseat to get out of the bus.

“Beach or boat?” Opie asked as he traded you the diaper bag for Hunter’s carseat.

“Boat.” You choose as you pointed to the cruise ship. “I kinda wanna take a nap myself before dinner.”

“Do you wanna walk down the beach for a bit?” Frankie asked Negan as she squeezed his hand. “We have an hour.” You looked over at the pair of them as your dad smiled down at her.

“Sounds fucking perfect.” He said with a nod as he put his arm around her shoulder. “See you at dinner.” You nodded your head and waved to them as you headed down the dock.

“What did you say to change her mind about being out in public?” Ope asked as he tried to pull your passes and the ID pass for Hunter from his back pocket. 

“Here, let me.” You said as you pulled him to a stop so he wouldn’t have to do it one handed. “I just reminded her that she’s a Savior. And that Negan could protect her and teach her to fight back.” He nodded his head as he took his and Hunter’s passes from you.

“Such a smart woman, mama.”

“That’s why you married me.” You said in a sing song voice as you got in line with everyone else.


End file.
